L'autre monde
by Serleena
Summary: Au cours d'une mission, Riza traverse la Porte et se retrouve chez nous ... en pleine seconde guerre mondiale. Vatelle survivre dans ce monde hostile ?
1. La Porte

**Nouvelle fic ! Merci à tout le monde pour les coms sur ma songfic et la dernière fic. Bonne lecture !**

**Neo- mangaka : Anaïs est une vraie chanteuse, aux textes assez particuliers mais marrants. **

**Persos pas à moi, mais tout le monde s'en badigeonne le nombril avec le pinceau de l'indifférence.**

* * *

Roy était le premier arrivé pour une fois. Ca l'étonna un instant, puis il se rappela pourquoi il était en avance. Pour être le premier à poser les yeux sur elle, l'avoir pour lui seul un moment. Le colonel ôta son manteau noir, et s'assit à son bureau. A peine fit-il assit que la porte s'ouvrit sur son lieutenant.

" Vous êtes déjà là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe vous êtes malade ?" demanda Riza surprise.

Roy sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Riza alla s'installer à son tour. Son supérieur épiait chacun de ses mouvements, se repaissant de sa vue. Comme à chaque fois depuis ce fameux soir, Roy suçota sa lèvre inférieure. Et comme à chaque fois, les images de cette soirée lui revinrent. Il venait d'avoir une rupture difficile. Cette relation-là avait tout de même duré deux mois. Un record absolu pour ce coureur de jupons invétéré. Mais elle l'avait plaquée. Incroyable, sachant que d'habitude c'était le contraire. Roy avait souffert à ce moment-là. C'est qu'il s'y était attaché à cette fille.

Riza l'avait trouvé dans un bar, il avait déjà bu trois verres. Le lieutenant était arrivé à le convaincre de sortir de cet endroit avant d'être plus rond qu'une bille. Elle l'avait ramené chez lui, et il avait fini par tout lui raconter. Riza avait bien sûr fait son possible pour le consoler. Et davantage. En effet, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sache comment, ils s'étaient embrassés. Ce baiser avait ramené Roy sur terre. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il venait de rompre.

C'était comme si on venait de lui ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Et ça l'avait quelque peu désorienté. Mais ce baiser lui avait plu. Beaucoup. Roy en avait longuement senti la brûlure, même couché il n'arrivait à pas s'ôter l'image de Riza de la tête. Maintenant il voulait plus que ce baiser. Il en voulait d'autres, il la voulait toute entière.

Le reste de son équipe fit son entrée, le tirant momentanément de sa rêverie. Roy soupira légèrement. Riza se leva et lui apporta la traditionnelle paperasse. Curieusement, il ne broncha pas. La sentir près de lui était tout ce qui lui importait. Riza posa alors la main sur son front, le faisant sursauter.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" demanda-t-il en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

" Je prends votre température." répondit Riza.

" _Si tu veux savoir si je suis chaud bouillant, la réponse est oui trésor._" songea Roy.

Elle ôta sa main de son front. Déjà ?

" Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vérifiez ma température ?" demanda Roy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

" Pour savoir si vous allez bien. Vous arrivez en avance, vous ne dites rien quand je vous apporte votre travail, avouez qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions."

" Ah ah ah."

Riza retourna à son bureau. Roy n'avait bien sûr nullement l'intention de travailler. Il avait une occupation infiniment plus intéressante en face de lui. En apercevant son supérieur n'en foutre pas une, Riza fut rassurée sur sa santé. Roy avait les yeux dardés sur elle. Ca devenait un poil stressant là.

" Vous savez ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir colonel ?" lança-t-elle.

" Quoi donc lieutenant ?" répondit Roy.

" Ce serait que vous fassiez votre travail. Franchement ça me plairait."

" Bon ..."

Roy attrapa un dossier, sous le regard étonné de toute l'équipe. Eh ben ! Il leur faisait une blague ou quoi ? On était pas le 1er avril pourtant. Riza continua son travail, non sans penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Tout en parcourant les pages, Roy levait de temps à autre les yeux vers sa subordonnée. Riza s'humecta les lèvres. Par ce simple geste, elle réduisit à néant les efforts de concentration de Mustang. Il ferma les yeux et se raidit en sentant le désir exploser au creux de ses reins.

" _HOU ! Vite un dérivatif, quelque chose pour se changer les idées viiiite ..._" se dit-il en apposant vite fait sa signature au bas d'une page.

Roy attrapa vivement un autre dossier. Tiens ? Une mission. Roy lut ce qui était inscrit et écarquilla les yeux. D'après ce rapport, une ville à l'Ouest d'Amestris venait ... de disparaître. Purement et simplement, en une journée. Pffuiiit.

" _Vraiment bizarre. En tout cas on ous demande d'intervenir rapidement._" se dit-il.

Roy informa alors son équipe de leur nouvelle mission. Et donc, les voici dans le train. Le colonel exultait. Riza était assise en face de lui. Enfin pas complètement, elle était légèrement décalée. Mais il valait mieux que ce soit ainsi, autrement il risquait de lui sauter dessus. Roy se concentra sur le paysage.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi beau que sa subordonnée. Le train s'arrêta, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés. Mais où ? Il n'y avait qu'une gare, et rien d'autre.

" Incroyable." souffla Jean en descendant.

A la place de la ville il y avait en effet qu'une vaste étendue de terre, sans rien autour. Les militaires s'avancèrent jusqu'à la limite de cette étendue. Breda s'accroupit et passa une main sur la terre.

" C'est dingue qu'une ville puisse disparaître comme ça, en un jour." fit-il.

" Et surtout sans laisser de traces. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ?" ajouta Kain.

" Nous sommes là pour le découvrir. Tâchons de trouver des indices." dit Roy.

Ils se dispatachèrent pour commencer leur travail. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

" _Si au moins on savait ce qu'on cherche ... il ne reste rien de cette ville._" songea Riza.

Elle continua néanmoins à chercher un improbable indice. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus des autres. Heureusement, Roy lui ne la quittait pas des yeux. C'est ainsi qu'il la vit tout à coup s'enfoncer dans le sol.

" RIZA !" s'exclama-t-il.

Riza glissa un moment. Elle regarda ensuite où elle se trouvait. Une grande galerie éclairée par des torches s'étendait devant elle. Riza se leva, et épousseta la terre de son uniforme. Ensuite, elle marcha dans ce couloir étrange.

" Lieutenant Hawkeye ? Vous êtes là ?" appela Roy.

Pas de réponse. Il ordonna qu'on lui amène une torche et une corde. Jean et Falman obtempérèrent. Pendant ce temps, Roy appela sa subordonnée.

* * *

Mais Riza était maintenant trop loin pour l'entendre. Elle progressait dans ce couloir sombre, pistolet en main. Elle arriva dans une vaste salle d'où s'échappait des lueurs rouges.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" murmura-t-elle.

Riza avait devant elle une grosse pierre rouge qui scintillait. Le lieutenant s'approcha du rubis. Son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas bon. Elle commençait même à se dire que c'était ça qui était à l'originie de la disparition de cette ville. Il fallait qu'elle en informe le colonel immédiatement. Quand elle se retourna, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un homme à l'allure folle. Riza sursauta d'horreur. Les cheveux de cet homme étaient hirsutes, ses yeux injectés de sang, ses habits étaient déchirés. Il reluqua Riza avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

" Quel joli morceau ! Comment t'es arrivée là toi ?" dit-il en s'approchant.

Riza recula malgré elle. Cet individu était vraiment repoussant. Le lieutenant heurta la pierre. Sa main effleura la crosse de son arme. Réagissant instinctivement, elle dégaina et pointa son pistolet sur la tête de l'homme. Il recula aussitôt.

" Wowowô ! On se calme ma jolie." dit-il en levant la main.

" C'est vous qui êtes responsable du désastre qu'a connu cette cité ?" demanda-t-elle.

L'homme sourit, dévoilant des dents plus pourries qu'une poubelle.

" Ouais, c'est moi. Je l'ai fait pour avoir le truc derrière vous." dit-il en désignant la pierre.

" Et c'est quoi au juste ?" reprit Riza sans quitter sa cible des yeux.

" La pierre philosophale poupée. Et j'en suis le créateur."

Riza écarquilla les yeux. Derrière elle se trouvait la légendaire pierre philosophale, celle que tout alchimiste qui se respecte rêvait de trouver. Là. A quelques centimètres derrière elle. Wow.

" Le créateur ? Quel est le rapport avec cette ville ?" continua-t-elle.

L'homme arbora un sourire qui devait bien faire trois fois le tour de sa tête.

" Le rapport princesse, c'est que pour fabriquer cette pierre il faut des vies humaines."

Riza crut avoir mal entendu. Des ... des humains ... avaient été sacrifiés pour créer cette caillasse ? Mais quelle horreur ! Le lieutenant sentit la haine exploser en elle. L'autre dut le voir dans ses yeux, car il lança aussitôt une transmutation. Riza fut projetée contre la pierre. Le type se jeta ensuite sur elle. Riza savait se défendre heureusement.

" Je me doutais bien un jour que les chiens de l'armée viendraient fourrer leur sale museau dans le coin. Alors tant pis pour toi ma jolie."

* * *

Roy atterrit dans la galerie, et regarda s'il trouvait une trace de son précieux lieutenant. Rien. L'inquiétude de Roy grimpa encore. Il sentait que sa Riza était en danger, et ne pas savoir où elle était l'agaçait grandement. Enfin comme il y avait pas trente-six chemins possibles, il se décida à marcher dans la galerie.

Havoc le retint par l'épaule :

" Doucement colonel ! On ne sait pas ce qui peut nous tomber dessus." dit-il.

" Riza a besoin de notre aide, alors on a pas le temps de lambiner Havoc !" répliqua Mustang en se dégageant.

Jean avait noté le fait qu'il avait mentionné le prénom de Riza. Il devait être vraiment inquiet. Le lieutenant suivit donc son supérieur qui marchait d'un bon pas, suivi du reste de l'équipe. Tous ralentirent en apercevant les lueurs rouges. Puis ce furent des bruits de bagarres qui leur parvinrent. Riza était là. Roy reprit sa marche, quand tout à coup il y eut une lumière aveuglante qui le força à s'arrêter de nouveau.

Riza se protégea les yeux avec le bras. Quand il n'y eut plus le lumière, elle le baissa ... et découvrit une porte immense devant elle. Riza regard autour d'elle, il n'y avait rien, seulement cette porte impressionnante avec un oeil gravé dessus.

Le lieutenant n'était vraiment pas rassurée. Les deux battants de la porte s'ouvrirent alors, dévoilant des centaines d'yeux de toutes les tailles, mais violets pour la plupart. Riza entendit des rires d'enfants. Des sortes de rubans noirs vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses poignets, de ses bras, sa taille, ses jambes et ses chevilles. Ils la tirèrent vers les yeux.

" Lâchez-moi !" s'exclama-t-elle en se débattant.

Riza avait toujours son arme, et fit feu sur les yeux. Rien ne se passa. On aurait dit que ses balles ne touchaient même pas les pupilles. Elle était inexorablement attirée à l'intérieur.

" NOOOOOON !"

Les battants de la porte se refermèrent. Où était-elle ? Où allait-elle ? Riza était entourée de lumière, suspendue elle ne savait où. En même temps elle voyait défiler un tas d'images devant elle. Elle eut l'impression qu'on rentrait des informations de force dans sa tête. Tout un tas de données, à une vitesse folle. Par moment elle eut l'impression de se voir avec le colonel ou ses collègues, sauf qu'ils étaient vêtus différemment. Elle voyait aussi des cercles de transmutations, des équations, des objets qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Enfin elle crut apercevoir une autre porte. A la vitesse où elle s'en approchait, Riza se demanda si elle n'allait pas s'écraser contre. Mais non, la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

"OU EST LA JEUNE FEMME QUI ETAIT ICI ? QUE LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?" s'écria Roy en plaquant l'alchimiste contre le mur.

" Partie." répondit simplement l'autre.

" OU ?" reprit Mustang.

Il était fou de rage, et semblait prêt à massacrer le type qu'il tenait. Ses subordonnés ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi en colère. En tout cas, c'était très révélateur. Roy était très attaché à Riza. Il l'aimait carrément, c'était flagrant. Comme son prisonnier ne semblait pas décidé à répondre, Roy se mit à le frapper à plusieurs reprise. Cela tira les militaires de leur stupeur. Havoc se précipita, plaça ses bras sous ceux de son supérieur et le tira en arrière.

" Lâchez-moi ! TU VA PARLER OUI !" hurla Roy.

Le type essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche, et ricana. Roy se démenait comme un tigre. Jean avait de plus en plus de mal à le retenir.

" Remuez-vous les gars, faut qu'on sorte de là !" ordonna Jean.

Breda s'avança vers l'alchimiste au moment où ce dernier allait faire une transmutation.

" Oh non, assez transmuté pour aujourd'hui mon gars !" fit le militaire.

Il assomma le type avec la crosse de son fusil. Cela eut pour effet de calmer Roy instantanément. Havoc le relâcha, et le colonel se mit à fouiller la pièce pour retrouver Riza. Il ne fit même pas attention à la pierre philosophale. Hélas, la pièce n'était pas bien grande, aussi eut-il vite fait d'en faire le tour. Et de se rendre à l'évidence. Riza avait disparue.

" Riza ..." fit-il à mi-voix.

" Venez colonel, on ferait mieux de rentrer." dit Breda.

" Non, Riza est là quelque part et elle a besoin de mon aide ! RIZA ! Riza où es-tu ? Tu m'entends ? RIIZAA !"

Il fallut que ses subordonnés viennent le chercher pour que Roy consente enfin à sortir. C'est le moral au plus bas qu'il rentra à Central. Il n'eut pas le coeur à travailler, ce que ses subordonnés comprirent parfaitement.

" _Riza ... où est-tu mon amour ? Est-ce que tu va bien au moins ? En tout cas je te promets de tout faire pour te ramener, où que tu soit._" pensa Roy.

Il rentra chez lui. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, puis se passa les mains sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de la laisser s'éloigner comme ça ? C'était de sa faute si elle avait disparu. Roy l'avait mise dans le pétrin, et il allait l'en tirer que coûte que coûte. Dut-il se sacrifier et sa carrière avec.


	2. Une autre réalité

**Voilà voilà ! La lecture est servie, bon appétit ! Merci à tout le monde vos rewiews. **

* * *

" OUCH !"

Riza venait d'atterrir durement sur le sol. Elle se redressa, et constata qu'elle était en pleine forêt. Oo Oo !!! Comment y était-elle arrivée ça ...

" Ce doit être parce que j'ai traversé la porte. Elle ouvre sur un autre monde. Re-Oo ! Comment je sais ça moi ?" dit-elle en se levant.

La réponse lui vint aussitôt. En traversant cette porte, Riza avait accumulé un nombre impressionnant de connaissances. Donc elle n'était plus à Amestris. Dans ce cas, où était-elle ? La jeune femme décida de commencer par sortir de la forêt. Tout à coup, elle perçut un bruit de moteur. Le coin était habité, c'était déjà ça. Riza se dirigea vers la route au pas de course. Puis elle perçut un bruit d'explosion, de frein et de tôle qui grince. Et pour cause, la voiture en question, ou plutôt le fourgon, venait de verser.

" V'là aut'chose !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Riza vit alors tout un tas d'hommes armés jaillir des buissons et attaquer le convoi. Les passagers en uniforme répliquèrent aussitôt. Mais leurs attaquants avaient la supériorité nurmérique. Ils furent donc contraints d'abandonner le véhicule et de se sauver. Trop étonnée par ce spectacle, ajoutée au choc de son arrivée, Riza n'eut pas le réflexe de se cacher. Elle se vit donc encerclée par ces types en uniforme sombre. Ils jurèrent dans une langue qui sembla proche de la sienne.

Pis ils la mirent en joue aussi. Ben tiens, pourquoi pas. Riza leva les mains. Tout à coup, plusieurs coups de feu claquèrent. Riza réagit alors au quart de tour et dégomma aussi ses adversaires.

" Et merde plus de balles ! " pesta-t-elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit mieux valait ne pas rester là. Riza enjamba un corps et remonta dans la forêt. Soudain, quelqu'un attrapa son poignet. Le lieutenant allait se défendre, quand elle reçut un choc en découvrant la personne qui la retenait ainsi.

" Colonel Mustang ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Colonel ? Ah non. En revanche Mustang c'est bien mon nom. Et vous qui êtes-vous ?"

Riza avait en face d'elle la copie parfaite de Roy. Son jumeau même. Avec des habits différents toutefois.

" Vous avez de drôle de vêtements. D'où venez-vous ?" reprit Roy.

" Euh ... de loin. De très loin. Je me suis retrouvée dans cette forêt sans savoir comment ni pourquoi." répondit Riza.

" Dans ce cas vous pourriez rester avec moi et mes gars." proposa Roy avec un sourire.

Aussitôt il se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait. Ce qu'il venait de faire était on ne peut plus imprudent. En l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'inviter n'importe qui dans son réseau. Mais cette fille lui inspirait confiance. Avec son air perdu elle éveillait en lui un instinct protecteur, et ses yeux caramel l'attendrissaient. Sans parler de son teint pur, ses traits fins et ses lèvres roses qu'on dirait deux bonbons. Tout bonnement irrésistible.

" D'accord." répondit Riza.

Après tout, quitte à suivre quelqu'un autant que ce soit une personne qui était le sosie de son colonel. Roy lui prit alors la main, ce qui ne manqua pas d'accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Riza. Il la fit descendre vers la route, où les assaillants pillaient la cargaison du fourgon. Et là, deuxième choc pour notre Riza nationale.

Parmi ces hommes se trouvaient les sosies de ses collègues. Jean, Kain, Heymans, Vato, ils étaient tous là. Ils les regardèrent venir la mine intriguée.

" Où t'as trouvé ça Roy ?" demanda le sosie de Jean.

" Dans les bois."

" Tiens, je savais pas que les jolies filles poussaient dans la forêt !" lança Kain.

Eh ben ! Venant de quelqu'un que Riza pensait timide ...

" Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ?" demanda Roy.

" Riza. Riza Hawkeye."

" Riza ... ça sonne comme un nom de paradis ça." fit Roy un brin rêveur.

Tsssk ! Que ce soit dans un monde ou dans l'autre, il était le même.

" Que compte-tu faire d'elle ?" demanda discrètement Vato à Roy.

" La ramener avec nous." répondit Roy en prenant une caisse qu'il déposa dans un fourgon amené par son équipe.

" QUOI ? Non mais t'es tombé sur la tête ? On peut pas ramener tous les gens errants de la terre !' s'exclama son compagnon.

" Et on ne peut pas non plus la laisser là." reprit calmement Roy.

" Roy, c'est peut-être une espionne !"

" M'enfin Vato regarde-là ! Tu trouve qu'elle a vraiment l'air d'une espionne ?"

" Justement, ça la rends insoupçonnable."

" Pense ce que tu veux. Mais moi je lui fais confiance."

Vato se dit que Roy était devenu fou. Ce genre d'imprudence ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant. Lui qui était si soucieux de la sécurité et du bien-être de ses hommes, le voilà qui parlait de ramener une parfaite inconnue dans leur planque.

Roy revint vers Riza et lui tendit la main.

" Vous venez ?" sourit-il.

Riza lui rendit son sourire et nicha sa main dans la sienne. Les membres de son équipe le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Roy fit monter Riza à l'arrière du véhicule, et la fit asseoir près de lui. Quand tout le monde fut à bord, il frappa contre la cloison qui les séparait du chauffeur. Le camion démarra. Riza sentait que tous la regardait avec méfiance, aussi trouva-t-elle ses pieds soudainement fascinants.

Après quelques heures de route, le camion stoppa dans un pré désert, à l'exception d'une grange et d'une ferme. Tout le monde descendit, et Riza découvrit que Kain avait été leur chauffeur. Le jeune homme portait des bandeaux autour des poignets, et sa chemise était largement entrouverte.

Il la regarda avec surprise, puis aida ses compagnons à décharger les caisses raflées. Riza décida de les aider. Elle attrapa donc une des lourdes caisses, et suivit les hommes jusque dans la grange. Le butin fut planqué sous la paille.

" Houlà attention ! C'est lourd pour une femme !" fit Roy en s'approchant d'elle.

" Ca va je me débrouille." répondit Riza.

Elle posa sa caisse et la camoufla comme les autres. Puis elle se frotta les mains.

Roy lui adressa un nouveau sourire, et l'invita à se joindre à eux pour le déjeuner. Elle fut placée bien entendu à côté de lui, autour d'une grande table. Le lieutenant les compta : ils étaient une quinzaine. Un grand rouquin versa une soupe dans l'écuelle devant elle. Le fumet qui s'en dégagea lui fit un peu plisser le nez. Néanmoins elle mangea comme les autres.

" _Eh ben ! Quelle conversation !_" songea Riza face au silence qui régnait.

Elle percevait très bien la suspicion dont elle faisait preuve. Ca lui pesait d'ailleurs. Quand elle eut terminé de manger, Riza se leva, rendit sa gamelle et sortit. Roy la suivit du regard, puis remarqua celui de ses gars.

" Je sais ce que vous pensez. Non je ne suis pas fou." dit-il les yeux clos avant de poursuivre son repas.

" Franchement Roy, on aurait jamais cru que tu ramènerais quelqu'un comme ça sans savoir d'où il vient." dit un des gars.

" C'est vrai ça, tu nous mets tous en danger là." dit Kain.

" Bah laissez-le ! Voyez pas qu'il est amoureux ?" lança Jean.

" Non mais t'es pas bien ?" protesta Roy.

" En tout cas j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Je vois bien qu'elle est mignonne, mais ce n'est pas une raison à mon sens pour lui faire confiance." dit Vato.

" Ouais. Quoique je pense qu'une présence féminine nous fera du bien. J'avais presque oublié à quoi une femme ressemblait." ajouta Breda.

Roy lui jeta un regard neutre. Cependant, cette phrase ne lui plaisait guère. Quand il eut achevé son déjeuner, Roy partit à la recherche de Riza. Il la trouva accoudée à une barrière, lui offrant ainsi une belle vue sur son arrière-train. Roy eut un sourire appréciateur.

" Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il en se posant à côté d'elle.

" Moyennement. Pourriez-vous me dire où nous sommes ?" répondit Riza.

" Dans un pré il me semble." répondit Roy en voulant plaisanter.

" Je vois bien merci, mais dans quel pays ?"

Il la regarda avec de grans yeux étonnés.

" Mais ... en France voyons !"

" Et en quelle année ?"

Là Roy fronça les sourcils.

" 1943. Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ou quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

Riza ne répondit rien, et regarda les hautes herbes. Son expression soucieuse donna à Roy l'envie de la protéger, et même de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. La jeune femme était songeuse. Donc, elle se trouvait dans un autre monde, et dans le futur par rapport à son époque. Ca promettait.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi avoir attaqué ce camion ?" reprit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Roy était perdu. Si cette fille était une espionne, elle avait de bien curieuses questions. Ou alors elle était très douée. Mais devant son visage en plein désarroi, il ne put que parler.

" Parce que c'est la guerre. Nous sommes en guerre contre les Allemands, depuis 1939. Le pays est occupé, mais certains d'entre nous ne sont pas d'accord et poursuivent le combat, malgré une reddition officielle du gouvernement de Vichy. On les appelle les résistants." raconta Roy.

" Et c'est ce que vous êtes ?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, sondant ce visage enfantin et ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Roy savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre, que ce serait d'une stupidité innommable. Mais ...

" Oui." s'entendit-il répondre.

" La guerre ... chic alors, ça m'avait manqué." ironisa Riza.

Roy haussa un sourcil intrigué. Riza laissa tomber sa tête sur ses avant-bras avec un soupir. Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber dans un coin tranquille, ça non c'était pas possible. Comme si y avait marqué " bonne pour les emmerdes uniquement " sur son front.

" Si vous me disiez maintenant d'où vous venez ?" dit Roy.

" Pourquoi faire, de toutes façons vous ne me croirez pas." répondit Riza tête baissée.

" Essayez toujours."

" Vous l'aurez voulu, reprit-elle en se redressant. En fait, je viens d'un autre monde. Je suis militaire, ça se voit à mon uniforme. Lieutenant pour être précise. J'étais en mission avec mon équipe, nous recherchions les traces d'une ville qui a disparu en un jour. Je me suis retrouvée dans un trou, qui était en fait l'entrée d'une crypte où se terrait le responsable de ce désastre. Figurez-vous qu'il a créé la pierre philosophale avec les vies de tous les citadins. Il m'a surprise, on s'est bastonnés cinq minutes puis je me suis retrouvée devant une grande porte. Elle s'est ouverte, m'a attiré dedans et me voilà." raconta-t-elle.

Roy cligna des yeux, puis éclata de rire. Ca dura un moment.

" Vous ne manquez pas d'humour vous ! Un autre monde, une femme dans l'armée ! J'avais pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps !" dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

" Vous voyez que vous ne me croyez pas." fit tranquillement Riza.

Et encore elle ne lui avait pas parlé d'alchimie. Sinon il l'aurait prise pour une foldingue. Pourtant c'était la vérité pure et simple, et Riza avait son uniforme et son arme pour prouver ses dires. M'enfin s'il ne la croyait pas tant pis. A propos d'arme, ça risquait d'accroître la suspicion des autres. Toutes façons elle n'avait plus de munitions. Mais il valait mieux pas qu'elle montre son pistolet pour le moment.

" Non sérieusement." reprit Roy.

Riza le regarda d'un air las. Mais je suis sérieuse mon choupinou. Seulement c'est trop gros pour que t'y croie. Elle reporta son regard sur l'étendue d'herbe.

" _Comment vais-je rentrer chez moi ? Il faudrait que je rouvre la porte. Mais est-ce que l'alchimie fonctionne ici ? En traversant ce truc, j'ai acquis les connaissances nécessaires, je pourrais toujours faire un essai._" pensa-t-elle.

" Hé ho !" fit Roy à côté.

" Je suis là."

Il lui attrapa le menton et lui fit tourner la tête vers lui. Le rose monta rapidement aux joues de la jeune femme.

" Vous m'intriguez Riza. J'espère juste que vous n'êtes pas dangereuse." dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

" Uniquement si on me menace. _Ou si on vous menace. Enfin je me comprends._"

Roy sourit doucement, avant de passer le pouce sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Riza sursauta et se dégagea par la même occasion. Roy se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

" Excusez-moi je ... je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris." dit-il confus.

" Ce n'est rien." répondit Riza en détournant le regard.

Roy s'adossa à la barrière et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ? D'abord il ramenait cette parfaite inconnue dans son réseau de résistance, au mépris de la plus élémentaire prudence, ensuite il lui passait carrément le doigt sur les lèvres ! Ses amis devaient avoir raison, il était devenu fou. Riza décida de retourner à la grange.

" _Voilà Roy ! Tu l'as sûrement offensée, bravo ! T'es content de toi j'espère ?_" se dit-il dépité.

Riza prit soin de s'isoler. Elle avait prit un pot qu'elle cassa sur le sol, priant pour que les résistants n'entendent rien. Ensuite, elle traça un cercle de transmutation et y déposa les débris du pot. Ceci fait, Riza se concentra et posa les mains sur les bords du cercle. Rien ne se produisit.

" _De deux choses l'une : ou je manque d'expérience, ou l'alchimie ne marche pas ici. Comme j'ai acquis le savoir de base, et même davantage, pour faire une transmutation , ça veut donc dire que ça n'existe pas dans ce monde. Autrement dit, je suis dans le caca qu'à la pointe des cheveux._" pensa-t-elle.

Riza débarrassa les débris du pot, et effaça le cercle. Puis elle rentra et s'affala les bras en croix sur la paille. La blonde se sentait encore plus mal qu'après les explications de Roy quand à sa situation. Si l'alchimie ne fonctionnait pas ici, comment diable allait-elle pouvoir regagner son monde ? Riza ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment. Soudain, elle sentit une présence et rouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle se trouvait Jean. Riza lui jeta un regard fatigué.

" Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller." dit-il.

" Bien vu dit l'aveugle." soupira Riza en regardant le plafond.

Jean haussa les sourcils. Cette fille avait vraiment l'air étrange. Le blond se gratta la tête en se demandant si une espionne s'allongerait vraiment dans la paille en ayant l'air déprimée.

" _C'est vrai qu'elle n'a vraiment pas l'air d'une espionne. Pis est-ce que les nazis engageraient une femme déjà ? Ce serait un homme, déjà Roy ne l'aurait pas ramené, et je comprendrais. A moins que le fait que ce soit justement une femme la rende insoupçonnable. Les nazis ont dû se dire qu'on ne la suspecterait jamais._" réfléchit-il.

Mais n'importe qui ayant une once de logique, trouverait ça trop étrange pour ne pas avoir de soupçons, quelque part. Cette pensée embrouilla le résistant qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

" Vous désirez quelque chose ou vous êtes simplement venu me regarder ?" lança Riza.

" Euh ... non non, je ... m'en vais." bafouilla-t-il.

Jean lui tourna le dos et repartit, pas plus avancé. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour de Roy de la découvrir dans cette position.

" Ah vous êtes là."

" _J'ai l'air d'être ailleurs ?_" répondit Riza mentalement.

" Je venais vous montrer où vous pourrez dormir." annonça-t-il en s'approchant.

" Mmmh, je viens."

Riza se leva, et Roy la conduisit dans la ferme. Il lui montra une toute petite chambre qui avait un lit, une table de chevet, un miroir carré qui ne permettait sans doute de ne montrer que le visage, et une minuscule commode.

" Voilà ... ce n'est pas très chic mais ..." fit Roy.

" Ca ira très bien, je ne suis pas venue faire du tourisme de toutes façons." le coupa Riza en entrant dans la pièce.

" Par contre ... on a que des vêtement masculins à vous prêter." reprit-il embarrassé.

Riza se tourna vers lui.

" Oui enfin ... je suppose que ce n'est pas grave, vu que vous portez déjà ce genre de vêtements." continua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Riza garda le silence, en se demandant toutefois pourquoi était-il distant tout à coup.

" Et eeeuuuh ... désolé aussi pour ... tout à l'heure. Quand je vous ai ... passé un doigt sur la bouche."

C'était donc ça. Riza sourit :

" Mais vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Ce n'est pas grave franchement."

Roy eut l'air soulagé. Elle n'était pas fâchée, tant mieux. Il la laissa s'installer. Riza se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit. Elle était embarquée dans une drôle de galère encore une fois. Restait à voir comment elle s'en sortirait.


	3. Black Star

**Paf ! La suite. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. MERCI POUR LES COMS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aussi.**

* * *

Une clé tourna dans une serrure. Un homme entra, et accrocha son chapeau et son manteau. Jounée fatigante, encore une fois. Soudain, il eut l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa maison. Le maître des lieux alluma la lumière de son salon.

" Qui es-tu ?"

En face de lui se tenait une jeune fille entourée d'une cape noire qui lui camouflait même la bouche. _Fiiit_. Le sifflement d'une lame, puis le bruit d'un corps qui tombe. La fille regarda le cadavre à ses pieds avec une parfaite indifférence. Elle se pencha et trempa un doigt dans le sang qui inondait le plancher. Puis elle traça une étoile à côté du corps, suivi d'une inscription : Black Star. Son travail accompli, elle sortit de la maison et s'éloigna dans la nuit.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Riza avait franchi la porte. A présent, les résistants s'étaient habitués à elle, mais la confiance n'y était pas encore. Que lui importait. Roy était le seul à lui adresser la parole, ça c'était important. Parce que si lui se mettait à l'ignorer, c'était la fin du monde.

Riza participait de temps à autres aux activités des résistants : faire circuler des informations, saboter les convois nazis ou leur tendre des embuscades étaient à présent son quotidien. Elle s'en sortait bien, et mettait un point d'honneur à protéger le Roy de ce monde. Comme quoi, il était des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

" Oh non !" fit Roy ce matin-là.

" Quoi donc ?" demanda Riza depuis une des fenêtres de la ferme.

" Encore un chef de réseau qui s'est fait assassiné."

" Toujours Black Star ?" demanda Jean qui nettoyait un fusil.

" Toujours." répondit Roy en refermant le journal clandestin qu'il lisait.

" Qui est ce Black Star ?" interrogea Riza en se retournant.

" Un assassin très connu dans le milieu résistant. Personne ne la jamais vu, mais il utilise des armes blanches et dessine toujours une étoile avec son nom près du cadavre." répondit Roy.

" Ca fait cinq mois qu'il sévit. Et il a déjà pas moins de sept chefs de réseaux à son actif. Comme par hasard, les nazis arrivaient ensuite pour finir le travail, en embarquant tout le monde." ajouta Jean en posant l'arme près de lui.

Riza jeta un oeil à Roy. Il pourrait être le prochain sur la liste. Elle allait devoir le surveiller encore plus près que jamais. Riza reprit sa contemplation à la fenêtre. Roy se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver de si intéressant à regarder les heutes herbes. En admettant que ce soit bien ça qu'elle regardait.

Quand il l'apercevait à sa fenêtre à l'étage, il lui semblait que la jeune femme admirait plutôt l'horizon.

Et puis, Riza affichait un air mélancolique en permanence qui l'intriguait. En fait, elle l'étonnait toute entière. Riza avait un courage, une détermination et surtout un don avec les armes qui n'en finissait pas de le surprendre. Et puis elle était solide comme un roc, ne perdait jamais espoir. Roy admirait et aimait cette femme comme aucune autre avant. Si seulement il parvenait à lui insuffler un peu de joie de vivre ... bon, c'est vrai qu'en temps de guerre, c'était plutôt difficile. Mais Roy ne désespérait pas de la faire sourire un jour.

" Quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui chef ?" demanda Jean en achevant de remonter un pistolet.

" Vu les circonstances, je pencherais pour quelques jours de repos. Mais ce serait montrer que ce genre de mort peut nous affaiblir. Et on ne peut pas se le permettre." répondit Roy.

" Donc on continue à les attaquer." devina Jean.

Roy acquiesça en silence. Toutefois, il n'était pas rassuré avec ce nouveau meurtre.

* * *

Black Star arriva en vue d'une maison pour le moins ordinaire. Elle ouvrit une porte et monta les escaliers. Dans le salon de cette maison un homme l'attendait, entouré de soldats.

" Tu as réussi ta mission encore une fois, je te félicite." dit-il.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, et garda un visage neutre.

" Notre contact a trouvé une nouvelle cible pour toi. Une de celle qui nous cause beaucoup de soucis." reprit l'individu en s'avançant.

Il lui tendit un dossier, et s'en alla suivit de ses soldats. Black Star ouvrit alors le dossier :

_Nom de la cible : Mustang_

_Prénom : Roy_

_Réseau : Flamme de l'espoir_

_Dernier repaire : champ du père Mathieu, 30 km de la ville_

_Nombre de partisans : quinze environ_

S'ensuivait ensuite un descriptif de toutes les activités de ce réseau, autrement dit cinq pages. Black Star referma le dossier et le jeta sur le bureau. Elle sortit ensuite à son tour du bureau, et alla dans une chambre. Là elle ôta sa cape qu'elle mit sur un cintre. Elle comptait bien se reposer avant de s'attaquer à sa nouvelle cible.

* * *

" Roy, je me pose une question."

" Je vous écoute Riza." répondit le brun en la regardant tendrement.

" Comment se fait-il, avec toutes les précautions que les réseaux prennent, enfin je suppose, que nos ennemis arrivent à connaître les chefs de réseaux ?"

Les résistants levèrent la tête vers elle. En voilà une question qu'elle était bonne.

" Remarque très intéressante." fit Kain.

" Nous-même ne connaissons pas les leaders, on ne le sait que par les journaux clandestins. Alors eux ..." ajouta Heymans.

" Je crois qu'il n'y a pas trente-six solutions." dit Roy.

Les regards se dardèrent sur lui.

" Il y doit y avoir un traître dans les rangs de la résistance. Quelqu'un de haut placé qui connaît tous les réseaux et leurs chefs."

" Si jamais je le chope, je lui fait bouffer ses c ... euh, je le massacre." corrigea Jean en se rappelant de la présence de Riza.

" Si c'est le cas, on ferait bien de le démasquer avant qu'il ne fasse mourir la résistance. Mais comment, ça c'est la question." énonça cette dernière.

" Il faudrait être au sommet pour ça. On y va pas avant la traditionnelle réunion mensuelle. Et elle est déjà passée." rappela Roy.

" Alors nous avons un mois pour agir. Et ne vous avisez pas de me dire que c'est infaisable, autrement je vais vous prendre pour des lâches." reprit Riza.

" Hé ho ! Restez polie ! Je vous trouve bien naïve de croire qu'on se pointer là-bas la bouche en coeur. A chaque fois c'est dans un lieu différent, et on n'est mis au courant que la veille." lança Falman.

" Sans déconner ? répliqua Riza en plantant son regard dans le sien. N'empêche qu'on doit faire quelque chose, autrement la France restera allemande pour les générations futures."

" Certes, ce n'est pas ce qu'on souhaite. Mais les obstacles sont bien trop compliqué pour qu'on y arrive à temps." ajouta Roy.

Riza le regarda étonnée. Ah non, il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ! Devant le manque d'enthousiasme des hommes, elle sut qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule. Et comme elle en avait l'habitude, cela ne lui posa pas de problème. Riza quitta la salle de réunion des résistants, et alla dans sa chambre. Là, elle prit deux pistolets, plusieurs chargeurs, des balles encore puis rassembla quelques vêtements dans un sac. Roy frappa à sa porte, elle lui donna la permission d'entrer.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous partez ? Où ça ?" dit-il l'air inquiet.

" Devinez ? Je vais sauver la résistance puisque que vos hommes ne sont que des chiffes molles." répliqua-t-elle.

" Et vous vous êtes complètement insensée." reprit Roy en la retenant par le poignet.

" Cher monsieur Mustang, apprenez que quand on veut on peut." riposta Riza avant de se dégager.

Elle sorti sous les regards surpris des autres combattants. Roy la regarda partir les sourcils froncés. Puis il monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre pour faire une valise à l'arrachée.

" Jean, je te confie le commandement du réseau." annonça-t-il en revenant.

" Hé quoi ? " fit l'intéressé.

Jean se leva et rattrapa son chef :

" Mais où tu va ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je vais aider Riza."

" Décidément t'as plus toute ta tête depuis que t'as rencontré cette fille." reprit Jean.

" Tu ne peux pas comprendre. N'empêche qu'elle a raison, on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés. Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien." répondit Roy.

Il partit en courant qaund il vit Riza sortir dans un des véhicules. Il balança son sac à l'arrière, puis parvint à monter. Tout à coup, le lieutenant freina brusquement, l'envoyant buter au fonds. Roy jura.

" Qu'est-ce vous faites là ?" demanda Riza, à l'extérieur.

" Je pensais que vous partiez en balade, alors j'ai eu envie d'en être." sourit-il.

" Très drôle. Descendez de là et rejoignez les autres."

" Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, Riza. Même s'ils viennent d'une aussi belle femme que vous." répliqua Mustang.

" Il faut un début à tout. Allez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre."

" Très bien."

Roy descendit du camion, mais alla s'asseoir à l'avant, côté passager.

" Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, votre base est là-bas." reprit Riza en désigant la ferme et la grange.

" Je suis au courant. Sauf que je n'ai jamais dit que j'y retournais."

Puis, comme elle le regardait sans comprendre, il précisa :

" Je viens avec vous. Vous êtes dans le vrai, on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Et je n'admettrais aucune protestation de votre part. Sans moi vous n'arriverez à rien, vous ne connaissez pas le coin."

Riza soupira, puis remonta côté conducteur. Roy afficha un sourire satisfait pendant qu'elle démarrait.

* * *

De son côté, Black Star avait débuté sa nouvelle mission. La tueuse avait interrogé les rares survivants des attaques menés par la Flamme de l'espoir. Ainsi, elle avait pu obtenir une description précise de sa cible. Elle savait exactement comment procéder : épier une quelconque manifestation de résistance, même la plus infime, ensuite capturer l'auteur de cette initiative afin de pouvoir remonter lentement mais sûrement la filière résistante. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait pu coincer les sept chefs de réseaux. Pourquoi changer donc.

Black Star trouva donc ce qu'elle cherchait au bout de quinze jours. Un petit distributeurs de tracts. Le coincer fut facile. Le début est toujours facile. Face à ce regard métallique et si froid, il était mort de peur. Il parla abondamment. Black Star n'eut plus qu'à aller voir dans le réseau de résistance qui avait engagé le mioche.

Bien sûr, cela n'alla pas sans un petit carnage en bonne et due forme. Le chef du réseau devina alors qui elle était. Il était stupéfait d'avoir enface de lui le fameux assassin des résistants.

" Mais ... tu n'es qu'une gamine !" s'exclama-t-il.

_Fiiiiiit ! _Le type hurla et s'effondra par terre, un couteau planté dans la cuisse.

" Dites-moi ce que vous savez du réseau de la Flamme de l'espoir." dit Black Star.

" Mais rien ! On ne sait rien sur les autres chefs, question de prudence !"

_Fiiiiit _à nouveau, cri de douleur encore.

" J'attends." reprit Black Star.

" Puisque je te dis que je ne sais rien !"

" Alors dis-moi qui pourrait me renseigner."

Le chef donna le nom d'un homme qui aurait fait partie du réseau de Roy, avant de monter le sien. La tueuse le remercia avec un couteau en pleine tête.

Riza et Roy arrivèrent le lendemain pour découvrir le carnage.

" Oh non !" dit-il.

" C'est cet assassin ?" demanda Riza.

" Sûrement, je ne vois pas qui d'autre. Reste à savoir qui sera le suivant."

Riza se retint de répondre _vous_. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'il serait le prochain à recevoir la visite de Black Star.

" Je pense qu'il a dû lui donner le nom d'un gars qui me connaissait." avança Roy.

" Tout comme il aurait pu ne rien dire." dit Riza.

" Je ne pense pas. Il a été torturé, et peu de gens sont capable de résister à la torture. Lui je le connaissais par le bouche-à-oreille. Courageux mais pas dur au mal." expliqua Roy.

" Et qui est ce type que tu as connu ?" interrogea la jeune femme.

" Grégoire Rochasse. J'ai gardé le contact avec lui. Si Black Star va le voir, on doit faire vite."

Tous deux quittèrent rapidement la maison, et montèrent dans le camion. Roy indiquait la route à Riza, qui conduisait comme un cascadeur. Son passager se cramponnait où il pouvait. Mais où diable avait-elle appris à conduire comme ça, se demanda-t-il. Aucun homme de sa connaissance n'aurait pu rivaliser avec Riza.

* * *

Grégoire regarda l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui. Elle venait de massacrer ses trois lieutenants en quelques secondes. Pour le moment il la tenait en joue espérant que ses gars allaient arriver vite.

" Comment une enfant comme toi peut-elle être une tueuse ?" demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Black Star tenait un couteau prêt dans sa main, cachée sous sa cape. Elle attendait le bon moment pour frapper. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Black Star se retourna et lança son couteau, rapide comme la foudre.

" YAAAR !" cria Roy.

Il avait eu le réflexe se lever son bras pour se protéger de la lame. Grégoire hésitait à faire feu, c'était quand même une enfant. Black Star elle, n'hésita pas. Envoyant un autre couteau sorti de nulle part, elle désarma le résistant. Puis elle s'apprêta à tuer sa cible. Riza s'interposa, mettant la gamine en joue. En voyant le visage de la jeune femme, la tueuse marqua un temps d'arrêt.

" Maman ?" demanda-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Riza de faire un arrêt.

" Maman c'est toi ?" reprit Black Star.

Roy ôta le couteau de son bras. Il saignait abondamment.

" Riza qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" demanda-t-il.

" Maman ... maman tu es revenue !" s'exclama Black Star.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. La tueuse brisa une fenêtre et se sauva. Roy aperçut des uniformes nazis. Aussitôt lui, Grégoire et Riza filèrent par la fenêtre.

Black Star les regarda s'enfuir, les Allemands aux trousses. Elle sortit deux lames qu'elle envoya sur les nazis. Elle profita de leur surprise pour les descendre un par un. L'enfant perçut ensuite des coups de feu. Vite elle quitta la cour, pour découvrir les résistants encerclés par les nazis. Black Star vit rouge. Les lames fusèrent, tuant les Allemands dans le dos. Riza et Grégoire achevèrent les autres.

" Roy ! Mon dieu tu es blessé !" s'exclama Riza en se penchant vers le brun.

Le brun avait reçu une balle dans le flanc.

" Il faut qu'on l'emmène se faire soigner. Je connais un dispensaire qui ne fera pas trop de manière." dit Grégoire.

Lui et Riza soulevèrent Roy. Black Star les suivit, et passa devant eux quand d'autre soldats se pointèrent. La jeune fille fit place nette, et prit le pistolet de Riza quand elle fut à court de lames. Roy fut installé dans à l'arrière du camion. Grégoire prit le volant, pendant que Riza et Black Star montaient à l'arrière.

La tueuse déchira un pan de sa cape pour faire un pansement de fortune.

Riza était bien trop préoccupée par l'état de Roy pour se soucier d'elle. Grégoire démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.


	4. Dialogue avec une tueuse

**Hmmm, comment résister à l'envie de vous faire plasir ? Je vous mets donc le nouveau chapitre, pendant que je continuema nouvelle fic, sachant que j'ai deux ou trois songfics en attente.**

* * *

Roy gémissait. Riza lui tenait la main, anxieuse.

" Riza ..."

" Je suis là Roy. On va te sortir de là, on t'emmène à l'hôpital, surtout tiens bon." répondit la jeune femme.

Roy ouvrit les yeux, et la regarda. Puis avec la main qu'elle tenait, il lui caressa le visage. Riza sourit avec tendresse. Mais le chef de résistance grimaça à nouveau de douleur. Il saignait beaucoup. Black Star déchira un autre pan de sa cape, et changea le pansement de fortune. Roy ne savait pas qu'elle était avec eux. Le jeune homme transpirait, Riza essuya la sueur avec sa manche. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, voulant graver ce visage qu'il aimait depuis la seconde où il avait croisé son regard.

" Je t'en supplie accroche-toi." dit-elle à mi-voix.

Roy sourit, et lui caressa à nouveau la joue. Grégoire roula sur une route qui tressautait. Roy gémit plus fort de douleur.

" Doucement enfin !" s'exclama Riza en ouvrant le judas qui permettait de communiquer avec le chauffeur.

" Pardon ! Mais on doit faire vite."

Bientôt, le dispensaire fut en vue. Grégoire descendit précipitamment pour aller chercher des infirmières. Elles revinrent vite avec un brancard, sur lequel elles installèrent Roy. Riza, Grégoire et Black Star suivirent à l'intérieur. Pendant que le résistant se faisait soigner, les filles attendaient dans le couloir. Le lieutenant observait la tueuse à la dérobée.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelée maman ? Lui ressemblait-elle à ce point ? En tout cas, ça leur avait sauvé la vie. Black Star s'était en effet retournée contre ses alliés. Du coup, elle n'allait peut-être plus considérer Roy comme sa cible. Quelques heures plus tard, une infirmière sortit et vint à leur rencontre. Riza et Grégoire se levèrent d'un bond.

" Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?" demanda Riza inquiète.

" Oui. Il a perdu pas mal de sang, mais il est hors de danger." répondit l'infirmière.

" Peut-on le voir ?" demanda Grégoire.

" Non, il a besoin de repos. En fin de journée peut-être."

Elle s'en alla. Riza soupira de soulagement.

" Vous devriez rentrer M. Rochasse. Je pense que vous avez à faire." dit-elle.

" Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser toute seule !" protesta Grégoire en coulant un regard à Black Star.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Allez filez, moi j'attendrais que Roy se réveille."

Grégoire hésita un moment, puis finalement s'en alla. Riza se laissa à nouveau tomber sur une chaise. Black Star n'avait pas bougé de la sienne, se contentant de suivre les mouvements de Riza. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et soupira, la tête appuyée contre le mur. Un long moment plus tard, elle posa les yeux sur la tueuse.

" Quel âge as-tu ?" demanda Riza.

" 15 ans."

La jeune femme ouvrit de grand yeux. 15 ans ? Et c'était déjà un assassin hors pair. Si jeune et déjà les mains rouges de sang. Mais dans quel monde avait-elle atterri ?

" Pourquoi ... pourquoi m'as-tu appelée maman ?"

" Tu n'es donc pas ma mère ?" répondit Black Star.

" Non."

" Tu lui ressemble tellement. Je n'ai pas revu ma mère depuis que j'ai six ans. Elle est partie, ou plutôt on l'a emmenée." expliqua l'assassin.

" Qui l'a emmenée ?" questionna Riza.

" Des hommes, des soldats je crois."

" Hm, sûrement des Allemands. Tu es née ici ?"

" Oui."

" Et tu t'es mise au service de ceux qui t'ont pris ta famille ?" interrogea le lieutenant un brin surprise.

" Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ils nous battaient si on ne faisait pas ce qu'ils voulaient." révéla Black Star.

" Nous ?"

" Je ne suis pas la seule qu'ils aient capturés. On était beaucoup, tous dans un orphelinat. Certains apprenaient à manier des armes, ils sont devenus des S.S. Peu de gens le savent. Moi je fais partie de la dernière fournée comme ils disaient." raconta-t-elle.

" La dernière, peut-être pas." fit Riza.

" Si. J'ai fais en sorte qu'il n'y en ai plus d'autres, qui soient éloignés de leur famille. Et ils ont payés pour tout le mal qu'ils nous ont fait." répondit Black Star avec un regard qui effraya Riza.

Bon sang, comment pouvait-on ressentir une telle haine à cet âge ? Une haine qui, si elle avait compris le message, poussait à tuer. Enfin, elle avait été conditionnée pour ça depuis son plus jeune âge. Le lieutenant se demanda si elle pouvait se servir de sa ressemblance avec la mère de Black Star pour savoir qui était le traître.

" Dis-moi ma petite, est-ce que je pourrais te demander un service ?" demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

L'adolescente ne cacha pas sa surprise. Voilà bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait un service. La jeune fille étudia ce visage souriant. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que sa mère se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Black Star avait tant pensé à elle, tant espéré la retrouver ... La tueuse revoyait toujours la scène de sa séparation d'avec sa mère. Elle, petite fille, dans les bras d'un inconnu pendant que d'autres hommes retenaient sa mère. Black Star la voyait avec précision tendre la main vers elle, et l'appeler d'une voix paniquée. Elle entendait ses propres sanglots, et ceux dans la voix de sa mère, ses yeux affolés et ses longs cheveux blonds en pagaille. Sa mère qui se débattait en hurlant qu'on lui rende son enfant. Un soldat qui la frappait, et qui l'envoyait au tapis. Black Star ferma les yeux, et à la stupeur de Riza éclata en sanglots.

Après être restée cinq secondes sans bouger, la blonde se précipita et la prit dans ses bras. Black Star la serra à l'en étouffer.

" Maman ... MAMAN !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Pardon je ... je ne voulais pas te faire de peine." fit Riza maladroitement.

Elle berça l'enfant, et attendit que ses pleurs se calment. Black Star resta un long moment dans les bras de Riza, qui lui caressait la tête.

" J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Je veux savoir qui a commandité l'assassinat de Roy. Je sais que c'est irréaliste de te demander ça, mais tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider." fit Riza à mi-voix.

Black Star se rdressa et la regarda.

" Je t'aiderais."

" Vraiment ?"

" Oui. Mais nous devons faire vite. Les nazis doivent déjà savoir que leur unité s'est fait descendre. Ils nous recherchent sûrement à l'heure qu'il est."

" Mais alors ... Roy ne peut pas rester ici. Il est trop faible pour pouvoir se défendre si jamais ils attaquent." dit Riza.

" Je connais une planque où on pourra le cacher le temps qu'on fasse notre affaire." annonça Black Star.

" Sauf qu'on ne peut pas le laisser tout seul." objecta Riza.

" Rappelle donc ce chef de résistance, il fera l'affaire."

" Bonne idée. Commençons par mettre Roy à l'abri." décida le lieutenant.

Toutes deux se levèrent. Riza trouva un lit à roulettes. Black Star vérifia que le couloir était désert, et fit signe à Riza. Elles se rendirent à la chambre de Roy.

Il s'agissait maintenant de le mettre sur le lit, et de l'évacuer sans être vu. Black Star camoufla le chef de résistance sous un drap blanc, et ensuite partir en éclaireur. L'adolescente guida ensuite Riza vers la sortie. Les filles trouvèrent un véhicule où elles purent mettre Roy. Le lieutenant s'installa à l'avant.

" Black, passe-moi un couteau s'il te plaît." demanda-t-elle.

La tueuse lui en tendit un. Riza fit sauter le cercle de la clé de contact, puis mit le couteau dans l'interstice. Elle fit ainsi démarrer l'ambulance, et se sauvèrent.

" Au fait, mon nom c'est Mina." dit Black Star.

" Enchantée Mina, moi c'est Riza Hawkeye."

Mina guida Riza dans un quartier pauvre de la ville, plus précisément un vieil immeuble abandonnée. Elles hissèrent Roy au troisième étage, et l'entreposèrent dans ma chambre d'un petit appartement.

" Riza ..." appela-t-il.

" Oui ?"

" Vous ... allez bien ?" demanda Roy.

" Oui je vais très bien, rassurez-vous. Vous êtes dans un appartement désert, je vais aller chercher Grégoire, il va s'occuper de vous." répondit-elle en se penchant sur lui.

" Mais vous ..."

Riza le fit taire en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche.

" Pas de mais, je n'admettrais aucune protestation de votre part."

Roy sourit en reconnaissant ses propres paroles. Riza l'embrassa sur le front, et se sauva. Mina l'attendait près de la porte d'entrée. Vite elles retournèrent chez Grégoire. Par chance, il était encore là. Il accepta de s'occuper de Roy, mais uniquement parce que Riza le lui demandait. Elles l'amenèrent près du blessé.

" Où allez-vous ?" demanda-t-il aux filles.

" Faire ce pourquoi je suis venue." répondit Riza.

" J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites." reprit Grégoire.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, veillez plutôt sur Roy."

Riza s'éloigna avec Mina. Toutes deux vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait pas de nazis l'horizon en quittant l'immeuble.

" Connais-tu l'identité du traître ?" interrogea la jeune femme.

" Oui. Il s'appelle André Lafeuille.J'ignore où il est actuellement, mais je vais te conduire chez ceux qui savent."

Elles abandonnèrent l'ambulance non loin du dispensaire, puis Black Star précéda Riza de quelques pas. Elles passèrent dans une autre cachette de la tueuse, où cette dernière se changea. Ensuite, toutes deux traversèrent la ville à pieds. Mina emena Riza hors de la ville, dans un manoir abandonné une dizaine de kilomètres plus loin. Elle fit passer son amie par un passage sur un côté.

Riza remarqua que l'endroit était désert. Black Star marchait d'un pas tranquille, et ne s'arrêta que devant une grande porte à deux battants. Riza se mit à frapper violemment.

" C'est ça ! Cassez la porte !" répondit-on de l'autre côté.

" D'accord !" fit Riza.

La porte se dégonda, et une moitié tomba sur la tête d'un type. Riza monta dessus, Mina s'adossa à la porte.

" Je dois voir André Lafeuille, ça urge." dit-elle.

" L'est pas là." fit un gars sur un bureau.

" Dites-moi où il est alors." reprit le lieutenant.

" Et puis quoi encore ?" reprit le gars en sortant une arme.

Il y eut un sifflement, puis un cri. Le type se tenait le bras, où un couteau était fiché.

" Je reprends : OU EST ANDRE LAFEUILLE ?" s'exclama Riza en sautant sur la porte, cognant ainsi plusieurs fois le pauvre type coincé dessous.

" Il est ..." fit le gars dessous.

" Oui ?" demanda Riza en cessant de sauter.

" Petit village ... tout droit à gauche ... sortant d'ici ... pouvez pas ... tromper."

" Ben voilà c'était pas si dur. Merci du renseignement. Mina, aurais-tu la gentillesse de faire le ménage ?"

" Bien sûr."

Elle fit ce qu'elle avait à faire, puis alla rejoindre Riza et lui sourit. La blonde lui rendit son sourire, et toutes deux prirent une des voitures cachées sous du foin pour se rendre dans le village indiqué. Il était à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Riza s'arrêta à l'entrée du village. Mina eut tôt fait de repérer le traître. Elles le suivirent jusque chez lui. Riza défonça la porte à coup de pieds.

" Qu'est-ce que !" s'exclama André.

" De la part des résistants." répondit Riza avant de lui lancer un couteau dans la tête.

Le traître s'écroula raide mort. Mina et Riza n'avaient plus qu'à rentrer.

* * *

Roy demanda où était passée la jeune femme. Grégoire hésita à lui répondre, puis devant l'insistance de son ami finit par cracher le morceau.

" Elle est partie avec Black Star."

Roy le regarda un moment sans rien dire. Puis :

" ET TU L'AS LAISSEE SEULE AVEC CET ASSASSIN ?" vociféra-t-il.

Grégoire ferma un court instant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit que Roy essayait de se relever.

" Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ?"

" Je dois ... rejoindre Riza ..."

Roy avait du mal à parler à cause de la douleur occasionée par sa blessure. Riza entra à ce moment-là. Elle se précipita vers lui.

" Non mais ça va pas ? Vous ne devez pas vous lever !" s'exclama-t-elle en le forçant à se rallonger.

" Riza ! Vous n'avez rien ?" demanda-t-il.

" Non."

Roy jeta un regard noir à Black Star. La jeune fille de son côté, haussa un sourcil. Riza remarqua le regard que Roy avait jeté à la tueuse.

" Rassurez-vous, elle ne vous fera rien. Elle n'a plus de raison de s'en prendre à un résistant." annonça-t-elle.

" Ah ... où étiez-vous passée ?" reprit-il.

" J'ai fait ce pourquoi nous avons quitté la base. Le traître n'est plus."

" Vous êtes sérieuse ? " demanda Grégoire.

" Tout à fait. Maintenant, les nazis n'ont qu'à bien se tenir."

Roy et Grégoire échangèrent un regard étonné. Voilà longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu une aussi bonne nouvelle.


	5. Une surprenante découverte

**Tin tsouin ! La suite ! Merci pour vos reviouch ! Continuez surtout. On retrouve notre Royou tout triste sans sa Riza. Comment va-t-il s'y prendre pour la faire revenir ? **_

* * *

_

_Amestris, Central_

Roy se morfondait sans Riza. Voilà déjà trois semaines qu'elle a disparu on ne sait où. Roy avait cherché partout au dernier endroit où il l'avait vu. Rien. Elle s'était volatilisée sans laisser le moindre indices. Il se sentait si seul sans son lieutenant, si désemparé et si vulnérable. Roy savait que Riza comptait pour lui, mais pas à ce point. Jamais il n'aurait pensé en être séparé un jour. Ou plutôt il avait refusé d'y penser, tout en en étant conscient.

Pour le moment, il avait décidé de prendre une douche, espérant que ça lui ferait du bien. Roy était si triste qu'il sentait à peine l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau blanche. Il se savonna avec des gestes d'automate.

" _Où est-tu ma chérie ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi si tu savais. Je t'en supplie il faut que tu reviennes Riza. Reviens par pitié REVIENS ! _" se dit-il.

Ses larmes se mêlèrent au jet d'eau. Roy pleura un moment, et décida enfin de sortir de la douche. Puis après s'être habillé il prépara son dîner.

" Bah j'ai même pas faim." dit-il en repoussant son assiette.

Roy alla se servir un verre de scotch, et se laissa tomber sur son divan.

" _Je devrais peut-être demander l'aide d'Edward. Lui je suis sûr qu'il la retrouverait. Oui je vais le rappeler._"

Cette idée lui remonta un peu le moral. Il avait confiance en ce gamin, il retrouverait Riza.

* * *

_Sud de la France, dans un immeuble abandonné._

Riza changea le pansement de Roy. Sa blessure se cicatrisait petit à petit. Le chef de résistance tolérait la présence de Black Star maintenant. Et puis, vu qu'elle savait beaucoup de choses sur les nazis elle serait d'une aide précieuse. Tant qu'elle et Riza entretenaient de bons rapports.

" Voilà ! Vous voulez que je vous apporte quelque chose ?" demanda Riza.

" Non merci, vous en faites déjà beaucoup. Mais ... pourrait-on se tutoyer ? Après tout ça fait trois semaines qu'on se connaît." sourit-il.

" Si vous voulez." répondit Riza.

" Ah non ! Il faut dire : si tu veux." corrigea Roy.

" J'y penserais." sourit-elle en se levant.

Riza retrouva Black Star dans la pièce voisine. Elle jeta le pansement usagé.

" Les nazis doivent encore nous chercher. Et ils fouilleront bientôt cet immeuble" dit l'adolescente.

" Tu as raison. Roy devrait pouvoir marcher, j'espère juste que ça ne rouvrira pas sa blessure. Je vais contacter Grégoire, qu'il vienne nous chercher." annonça Riza.

Black Star hocha la tête en assentiment. La blonde quitta l'appartement sur-le-champ. En sortant, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas d'Allemands à l'horizon. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint avec Grégoire. Riza et lui aidèrent Roy à marcher. Ensuite, tous quatre firent route vers la base du brun. Ce fut Breda qui les vit arriver. Il donna l'alerte à ses compagnons. Mais quand ils virent Riza, Roy et Grégoire ils furent soulagés.

" Hé t'es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Kain.

" On est tombé sur des nazis. Me suis pris une balle, mais sans cette jeune fille nous y serions restés." répondit Roy.

Les résistants écarquillèrent les yeux en découvrant Black Star. Puis ils suivirent Roy à l'intérieur de la ferme. Il retrouva son lit avec soulagement. Riza demanda ensuite à Black Star de la suivre. Toutes deux sortirent de la ferme, et s'en éloignèrent un peu.

" Que sait-tu des Allemands au juste ?" interrogea Riza.

" Ils veulent instaurer le règne d'une race qu'il nomment supérieure. La race aryenne. Des blonds aux yeux bleus. Et pour ça, il faut que leur terre soit débarrasée de ceux qu'ils jugent inférieurs : juifs, tziganes, noirs, homosexuels, etc. Comme je leur ai été d'une grande aide dans la lutte contre la résistance, j'ai été mise au courant de pas mal de choses. Dont une capitale." raconta la tueuse.

" Je t'écoute."

" Une arme d'un genre nouveau, qui leur confèrerait un grand pouvoir et la victoire à jamais. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi il s'agit, mais je sais où on peut commencer les recherches."

" Parfait. Nous irons seules, je ne veux pas risquer la vie des autres, ils le font bien assez tout seuls." décida Riza.

" Ca me va. D'autant plus que selon moi ils ne mettront pas longtemps à deviner qui je suis, à plus forte raison s'ils voient que je suis bien informée sur l'ennemi." ajouta Black Star.

Ainsi donc, personne ne fut au courant de leur plan. Restait à trouver un prétexte crédible pour s'éloigner de la base. Il arriva à point nommé par le biais de Vato.

" Il faudrait aller faire des courses. Nos réserves sont presque épuisées." annonça-t-il.

" Je vais y aller avec Mina." se proposa Riza.

" Bon, je te ferais une liste. Ramène tout ce que tu pourras."

Riza acquiesça. L'après-midi venu, elle sortit donc en compagnie de Mina. Elles firent d'abord leurs achats, qu'elles laissèrent dans le coffre du véhicule. Mina guida Riza jusqu'à un appartement.

" Qui habite ici ?" demanda le lieutenant en garant la voiture à quelques pas.

" Un agent des nazis. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, juste qu'il ne faut pas la contrarier." répondit Mina.

" Tiens donc. Tu sais si elle est là ?"

" Oui. Mais elle est partie en mission juste avant qu'on ne me confie le dossier de Roy. Et elle en a toujours pour un bon moment."

" Donc on a le champ libre. Parfait on y va."

Les filles se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment, et Mina conduisit son amie à l'appartement concerné.

" Voilà, mes renseignements s'arrêtent à cette porte. Je connaissais le numéro de son logmement, sa voiture et c'est tout." dit Mina.

Riza ôta sa barrette et commença à crocheter la serrure. L'appartement était très grand, et le lieutenant retint un sifflement admiratif.

Mina referma la porte. Puis chacune se demanda un instant par où commencer. Riza ouvrit, et se trouva dans un grand bureau avec une armoire remplie de dossiers. Tout à coup, Mina déboula :

" Elle est revenue !"

" Merde !"

Les filles sortirent de l'appartement. Riza parvint à refermer la porte à clé, puis elle montèrent à l'étage. Un peu plus tard, le lieutenant regarda dans la cage d'escalier voir où en était le propriétaire de l'appartement. Elle vit une main fine sur la rampe. Puis elle entendit une clé tourner dans une serrure, et la porte se refermer.

" Je crois qu'on peut y aller. Elle est entrée."

Une fois au-dehors, les filles revinrent à la base.

" Je ne comprend pas, elle n'aurait pas dû revenir aussi tôt." dit Mina.

" Ce n'est pas grave, on reviendra."

" Espérons que les gars ne s'en mêleront pas."

Riza camoufla la voiture une fois arrivée à destination. Puis elle apportèrent les course dans la cuisine de la ferme.

" Vous en avez mis du temps." dit Vato.

" Si tu crois que c'est simple de tout trouver." répliqua Riza.

Il se rendit à cet argument et vint les aider. Après tout ils étaient en guerre, alors faire des courses pouvait prendre du temps. Une fois que tout fut rangé, Riza alla voir Roy.

" Comment va ta blessure ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Mieux au fil du temps." répondit le brun.

Elle examina la plaie, puis remit le pansement en place. Roy lui attrapa la main et y déposa un baiser. Un peu surprise, elle lui sourit en retour. Ceci fait, elle alla se reposer dans sa propre chambre.

* * *

_Central._

Toc toc !

" Entrez." fit Mustang d'une voix morne.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Edward accompagné de son petit frère, toujours aussi métallique.

" Vous m'avez rappelé en urgence, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison." lança le blond.

" En effet, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour retrouver le lieutenant Hawkeye." répondit Roy.

Ed et Al tournèrent la tête vers le bureau de Riza, effectivement vide.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Al.

" Nous étions en mission pour retrouver les traces d'une ville brutalement disparue, quand elle est tombée dans un trou. Nous y sommes aussitôt descendus, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une crypte. Hawkeye ne nous a pas attendus et à commencer à l'explorer. Le temps qu'on arrive elle avait disparu." raconta brièvement Roy.

" J'imagine que vous l'avez fait activement rechercher, mais sans résultat." devina Edward.

" En effet, soupira le colonel d'un air las. Trois semaines de recherches intensives sans le plus petit indice."

Ed fut soudain surpris par son expression peinée. L'habituelle flamme dans ses yeux était éteinte, sans parler de ses traits tirés par le manque de sommeil. Il lui semblait même qu'il avait maigri. Ed ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état depuis la mort de Maes Hughes. Et encore.

" Bon, par quoi je commence ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je vais t'emmener sur les lieux de sa disparition, sois prêt pour le départ dans deux heures." répondit Roy.

Ed hocha la tête, et sortit du bureau en compagnie de son petit frère.

" Dis donc, l'est pas au mieux de sa forme le colonel." fit Al.

" Wai, pensais pas qu'il tenait autant à son lieutenant. Espérons que nous on arrivera à quelque chose."

Al acquiesça. Ed profita des deux heures qu'il lui restait pour se doucher et préparer une valise d'affaires propres. Ce fut Havoc qui vint les chercher. Lui et Roy les accompagnaient jusqu'à cette fameuse cité.

" D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui a provoqué la disparition de cette ville ?" interrogea Alphonse.

" Aucune idée. Avec la disparition du lieutenant on a plus pensé à ça." répondit Jean.

" Venez, c'est par là." fit Roy en avançant.

Il les mena jusqu'au bord du trou involontairement découvert par Riza. Roy déroula une corde qu'Havoc accrocha à un pic transmuté par Al. Ensuite, tous quatre descendirent.

" Voilà c'est ici. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Hawkeye n'était plus là et il ne restait que cette caillasse rouge et un type qu'on a arrêté." dit Roy.

Ed regardait la pierre couleur sang les yeux plus grands que des fenêtres. Hésitant, il posa la main dessus. Le rubis brilla, et l'alchimiste sentit une énergie incroyable se répandre en lui. Puis vivement il attrapa Roy par le col.

" POURQUOI VOUS NE NOUS AVEZ PAS DIT QU'ELLE ETAIT LA ? VOUS AURIEZ PU NOUS APPELER PLUS TÔT !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Mais de quoi tu parle ?" répliqua Roy en se dégageant.

" CA ! C'est la pierre philosophale !" répondit Ed en désignant le rubis derrière.

Mustang ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant la pierre. Cet énorme rocher était la légendaire pierre philosophale ?

" Mais ... j'en savais rien ! Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit là ?" reprit-il.

" C'est tout bête colonel. Pour fabriquer cette pierre il faut des vies humaines, et pas qu'un peu. Genre un peuple ou une ville. Et ici il y avait justement une ville assez grande." expliqua Al.

" Des ... vies humaines ? Mais quelle horreur !" fit Jean.

" Comme vous dites. Y'avait un type ici vous m'avez dit. Sûrement son créateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a raconté quand vous l'avez interrogé ?" demanda Ed.

" Juste qu'il avait activé la pierre, qu'il y a eut un gros flash et aussi que des espèce d'ombres ont emporté le lieutenant." répondit Jean.

" Des ombres ?" répéta Ed.

Lui et Al hochèrent la tête avec un regard entendu, puis Ed soupira.

" Vous savez quelque chose ?" questionna Roy.

" Si on veut. Votre lieutenant a dû traverser ce qu'on appelle la Porte. Ne ne demandez pas de ce que c'est exactement, je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que ça arrive quand on fait une transmutation humaine. C'est ça qui m'a pris mon bras et ma jambe, et tout le corps d'Al. Et qui m'a donné mes connaissances en alchimie. Ainsi je suis capable de transmuter sans cercle." révéla Ed.

" Mais alors ... Riza ... est-elle encore en vie ?" s'affola Roy.

" Aucune idée. Peut-être que cette Porte est un passage, aussi a-t-elle pu atterrir dans un autre monde."

Roy regarda la pierre, encore plus triste qu'avant.

* * *

_France._

Mina et Riza avaient décidé de revenir inspecter l'appartement de l'agent des nazis. Elles guettèrent son départ, puis montèrent rapidement à son domicile. Le lieutenant crocheta à nouveau la serrure.

" La dernière fois j'ai repéré un bureau rempli de dossiers. On va commencer par là." annonça Riza.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers la pièce en question. Riza jeta un oeil aux quelques livres posé sur le bureau, et son coeur manqua un battement.

" Mais ... ce sont des livres sur l'alchimie !" s'exclama-t-elle en en prenant un.

" C'est quoi l'alchimie ?" demanda Mina.

" Une science assez particulière. Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. En tout cas je suis surprise de trouver ce genre d'ouvrage ici."

Riza reposa le livre. Il n'y avait pratiquement que de ça. Etrange. Le lieutenant trouva soudain un dossier marqué _top secret._ La jeune femme l'ouvrit et le parcourut des yeux. Ca parlait de sacrifices humains, d'un joyau aux pouvoirs étonnants qui permettrait d'obtenir autant d'armes que voulu. Les nazis seraient en train de fabriquer ce joyau, à l'aide de cette science nommée alchimie. La vérité commençait à faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Riza. Mais c'était tellement surprenant qu'elle avait du mal à y croire. Surtout que l'alchimie n'était pas censée fonctionner dans ce monde.

" Ce n'est pas possible ... ça ne peut pas être ça." dit-elle en tournant les pages.

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça raconte, je ne comprends rien." fit Mina.

" As-tu entendu parler de sarcifices humains organisés par les nazis ?" demanda Riza sans quitter les pages des yeux.

" Euh ... y'a bien des rafles de ceux qu'ils appellent les inférieurs, ils les amènent dans des camps de concentrations pour les faire mourir."

Riza lut les dates de différentes rafles, dénonciations ou autres ainsi que les lieux où ils étaient amenés. Là, son esprit ne put qu'admettre l'évidence. Les Allemands tentaient de créer la pierre philosophale à leur tour. Riza referma le dossier, mal à l'aise. C'est là qu'elle remarqua une petite inscription sur la couverture :

" _Agent en charge du dossier rubis : Elizabeth Hawkeye._"


	6. L'autre moi

**Deux Riza dans un même monde ... ça va pas le faire. Surtout lorsqu'elles sont aussi dissemblables que possible. C'est que va découvrir la nôtre. Mais que va-t-il donc passer par la tête de Mina ?! **

* * *

Mina venait de remarquer le nom inscrit sur la couverture.

" Tiens elle a le même nom que toi." dit-elle.

" Tu crois pas si bien dire ! Riza est en fait le diminutif d'Elizabeth." ajouta le lieutenant.

Le déclic d'une arme les suprit. Mais ce ne fut rien quand elles se retournèrent. Riza se trouvait en présence de sa jumelle. Sauf qu'elle affichait un air encore plus froid que le sien. Un air ... comme celui de Mina, alias Black Star. Un air de tueuse.

" Si vous croyez que je n'avais pas remarqué que quelqu'un était venu chez moi." dit Elizabeth.

Riza se demanda si elle avait noté leur ressemblance plus que frappante.

" Comment ça se fait que tu me ressemble à ce point toi ?" demanda Elizabeth.

" D'une, vous ne me tutoyez pas on a pas gardé les cochons ensemble. De deux, vous ne me croiriez pas." rétorqua Riza.

" Mouais. Deuxième question, et cette fois-ci je veux une réponse claire, autrement je me fâche. Qui vous a donné mon adresse ?" reprit l'agent.

" Nous avons de bonnes sources." dit Mina.

Elizabeth darda ses yeux caramel sur l'enfant.

" Rien que ça ! Et qui sont ces sources ?"

" C'est moi."

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Riza réfléchissait à toute vitesse quant au moyen de les tirer de là. Elle en conclut que Mina devait attendre le bon moment pour attaquer. Donc, Riza devait attirer l'attention de l'agent nazi afin que son amie puisse agir.

" Toi ? Comment une gamine pourrait-elle avoir accès à ce genre d'information ?

" Est-ce vrai que vous essayez de créer la pierre philosophale ?" demanda Riza.

" D'où tu connais ça ?" demanda Elizabeth.

" Je sais, c'est tout. Je connais beaucoup de choses sur l'alchimie, certainement bien plus que vous."

Cette fois, elle avait l'entière attention de leur adversaire. Riza espérait que Mina saurait en tirer profit.

" Je me demande si vous savez que l'alchimie ne marche pas dans ce monde. Donc, il se peut que votre pierre ne serve à rien. Même que vous ne puissiez pas la fabriquer." continua le lieutenant.

" Hmm, t'es vraiment bizarre toi. Mais rassure-toi, la création de la pierre avance bien. La victoire sur les Alliés et les inférieurs nous est quasiment acquise. La race aryenne va régner sur le monde." répondit Elizabeth.

Riza fut horrifiée d'entendre ça venant de ... de ... d'elle-même en fait. Elle se rendit à peine compte de ce qui se passait. Mina avait lancé un couteau qui avait désarmé l'agent, puis un autre qui s'était fiché dans son front. Seule la chute de sa jumelle la fit revenir à la réalité. Riza se regarda, et un frisson la parcourut.

Ainsi, dans un autre monde elle était un monstre.

" _Nous n'étions pas si différentes. Moi aussi j'ai ôté la vie à des tas de gens._" pensa-t-elle.

" Ben aide-moi ! On va pas la laisser comme ça !" lança Mina en soulevant le corps.

Riza se ressaisit, et l'aida à porter le cadavre. Les filles la cachèrent dans le placard à balais.

" Ca commence vraiment à se corser pour moi. D'abord je me retourne contre eux, et maintenant je leur fais perdre un précieux agent." dit Mina.

" Je me demande si elle nous a dit la vérité à propos de la pierre. Si c'est le cas, les résistants et les Alliés sont mal barrés." fit Riza songeuse.

" Moi je ne comprends rien à cette histoire. Néanmoins, je crois savoir comment vérifier ses dires."

Riza regarda Mina l'air interrogateur.

" Tu ressemble à cette femme comme deux gouttes d'eux. Si tu faisais passer pour elle, on en saurait davantage." expliqua l'enfant.

" C'est une idée. Sauf que je me demande si je saurais être aussi froide. Qui plus est je ne sais rien de son comportement." répondit Riza.

" Maintenant qu'on en est débarrassée, tu n'as qu'à essayer de glisser dans sa peau. Explore sa vie autant que possible, quand tu te sentiras prête nous entrerons en scène." continua Mina.

" Entendu."

Riza sortit de la pièce pour commencer son travail. Elle examina les quelques photos dans le salon, dans des albums. Ensuite, elle alla voir quel genre de vêtements elle portait. Riza trouva surtout un journal intime qui allait lui être fort utile. Elle jeta un oeil à un réveil. Mieux valait rentrer, les gars devaient se poser un tas de questions. Riza embarqua les notes concernant la fabrication de la pierre, puis elle et Mina revinrent au maquis. Roy les y attendait devant l'entrée.

" Roy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?" fit Riza.

" Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on est en guerre ! Si jamais les nazis nous trouvent on est bons pour les camps de concentration !Quand tu pars préviens-nous enfin, au lieu d'agir comme une idiote ! " s'exclama-t-il furieux.

" Non je n'ai pas oublié ! Ce que je suis en train de faire pourrait sûrement vous sauver la peau et celle des Alliés, môssieur Mustang !" riposta-t-elle.

" Quoi ?"

Roy la suivit à l'intérieur de la ferme.

" Attends ! Tu peux être plus claire ?" demanda-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Mais Riza se dégagea, attendit que Mina soit entrée dans sa chambre avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

" Riza ! Ouvre-moi cette porte tout de suite !" s'écria Roy en tambourinant dessus.

" Désolée, y paraît que j'agis comme une idiote. Alors ouvrir une porte, tu pense bien que ce n'est pas dans mes cordes !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Roy sourit malgré sa colère. Il avait été si inquiet en apprenant son absence, et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. La revoir le soulageait mais le rendait furieux aussi.

" S'il te plaît." reprit-il d'une voix calme.

" Rien à faire !"

Roy soupira et appuya sa tête contre la porte. Havoc passa à ce moment-là :

" On dirait un vieux couple qui se dispute !" lança-t-il amusé.

" De quoi je me mêle ?!"

A l'intérieur de sa chambre, Riza avait commencé la lecture du journal intime, pendant que Mina décryptait les notes. Ce que lisait le lieutenant la dégoûtait et l'effrayait. Elizabeth détaillait les activités nazies en tout genre, et n'omettait rien. Ni l'état des corps quand il y avait eu une fusillade, ou encore les tortures infligées aux malheureuses victimes de cette folie barbare. C'est que son autre moi y prenait plaisir en plus. Ca lui plaisait de torturer de gens, de les tuer, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient différents.

" _Et c'est dans la peau de cette créature que je dois me glisser. Je ne sais pas si j'en sortirais indemne._" se demanda-t-elle.

Riza resta donc enfermée dans sa chambre des jours durant. Roy commençait à croire que c'était de sa faute. Il lui avait simplement demandé de les prévenir si d'aventure elle devait s'absenter, pas de s'emmurer. Il tenta plusieurs fois de lui adresser la parole, mais Riza restait neutre, voire indifférente. Ce qu'il trouvait pesant à la longue.

" Riza je t'en prie, il faut qu'on discute tous les deux. Tu as tendance à m'éviter depuis quelque temps. Si c'est à cause de l'autre jour, quand je t'ai insultée sache que j'en suis profondément désolé. Mais ça ne doit pas faire de nous des ennemis." dit-il.

" Tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis simplement très occupée. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout rassure-toi. Ta réaction était parfaitement normale." répondit-elle.

" Mais tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Tu me fais assez confiance pour ça non ?"

" Bien sûr, seulement pour ton bien-être, et celui de nombreuses personnes il vaut mieux tu ne sache rien."

" Riza ..." insista Roy.

Elle s'arrêta, et lui posa une main sur la joue :

" Je te fais entièrement confiance Roy. Depuis le début. Maintenant, montre-moi que toi aussi tu as confiance en moi."

" Tu ne fais rien de dangereux au moins ?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

" ... non."

Riza détestait lui mentir, mais si elle le mettait au courant de son plan il risquait de vouloir en être. Or Riza ne voulait surtout pas qu'il soit en danger. Roy avait déjà été blessé, pas question que ça reproduise. Au bout de quelques jours, Riza se senti prête à infiltrer les nazis. Black Star l'accompagnerait. Auparavant, le lieutenant informa le chef de résistance de son départ.

" Tu t'en va ? Mais où ? Pourquoi ?" demanda Roy, attristé par cette nouvelle.

" Je te l'ai déjà dit, il vaut mieux que tu ne sache rien. Continue ta lutte, moi je vais agir sur un autre front." répondit-elle en déposant sa valise dans le coffre d'une voiture dérobée, celle de l'agent nazis en l'occurence

" Non Riza, tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça et me laisser en plan. J'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu manigance !" insista Roy en se plantant devant elle.

Riza soupira. Aussi têtu que son colonel.

" Pas question. Ce que je dois faire ... est bien trop risqué."

" Je m'en doutais. Tu prépare un coup dangereux, c'est ça ? Dans ce cas, laisse-moi venir avec toi."

" Non Roy. Tes hommes ont besoin de toi. Et si tu insiste, je te préviens que je n'hésiterais pas à t'assomer. J'ai été claire ?" avertit Riza.

Roy s'écarta alors pour la laisser passer.

" Attends." reprit-il en la retenant par le poignet.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Riza se retrouva dans ses bras et surtout, les lèvres de Roy sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa à la fois avidement et désespérément.

" Fais bien attention à toi, et reviens-moi vite d'accord ?" murmura-t-il, le front contre le sien.

" Oui je ... ferais aussi ... vite que possible." répondit-elle.

Roy la relâcha, et s'éloigna vivement. Riza n'eut plus qu'à monter dans la voiture.

" _Dire qu'il a fallut que j'atterrisse dans un autre monde, pour avoir un baiser de lui. Quelle ironie._" se dit Riza en démarrant.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Riza arriva à l'endroit où son autre moi travaillait habituellement. Une caserne.

" Bon : voyons voir si j'arrive à entrer dans la peau du personnage. Tu trouve que mon air est assez froid ?" demanda Riza en se tournant vers Black Star.

" C'est parfait. Tâche de le conserver en toute circonstance." répondit l'adolescente.

Riza hocha la tête, et elles descendirent du véhicule. Riza remarqua les soldats la regardaient avec crainte. Tout à coup, un homme qui était le double d'Archer vint à leur rencontre. Le lieutenant parvint à masquer sa surprise.

" Tiens ! Vous avez fait connaissance toutes les deux ?" demanda-t-il.

" Par hasard. Mais son aide m'a été précieuse." répondit Riza.

" Je n'en doute pas. Votre collaboration est une excellente chose. Avez-vous ramené les notes que je vous avais confié Elizabeth ?" reprit Archer.

" Les voici. Elles m'ont été très utiles." répondit Riza en lui tendant un dossier.

Archer sourit, et leur demanda de les suivre dans son bureau. Il les fit asseoir, avant de s'installer lui-même.

" La création de la pierre avance bien, m'avez-vous dit alors de notre dernier entretien. Justement, une nouvelle fournée de détenus arrivera cet après-midi. Vous savez quoi en faire." annonça-t-il.

" Tout à fait monsieur. J'ai hâte d'y être." fit Riza en esquissant un sourire.

" Je m'en doute bien, vous connaissant ... remarquez, c'est tout à votre honneur. Vous contribuez grandement à la réalisation du projet de notre fürhrer. Il a entendu parler de vous d'ailleurs, et souhaite vous rencontrer un de ces jours."

Riza feignit l'étonnement. Intérieurement, elle mourait d'envie de lui exploser le casque ainsi qu'au responsable de toutes ces horreurs. L'entretien prit fin avec la prise d'un rendez-vous pour continuer la création de la pierre philosophale.

" Ca va tu tiens le coup ?" demanda Mina.

" Je te dirais ça quand j'aurais évacué mon stress."

Riza arriva à proximité d'un champ de tir. Pile ce qu'il lui fallait. La jeune femme s'y dirigea d'un pas vif et empoigna un pistolet, dont elle vida le chargeur sur une cible relativement loin. Mina ignorait qu'elle tirait aussi bien. Les soldats alentour eux, ne parurent pas l'être le moins du monde. Riza vida trois chargeurs avant de se sentir plus calme.

" Seriez-vous en colère miss Hawkeye ?" demanda Archer derrière elle.

Riza plaqua un sourire sur son visage avant de se retourner pour lui répondre.

" Que voulez-vous, l'excitation de ce qui va se passer tout à l'heure ... faut bien que j'évacue."

" Oui c'est sûr ! Je vous laisse poursuivre dans ce cas."

Il s'en alla. Riza tira encore un peu histoire de, puis quitta la caserne. Elle et Mina avait loué une chambre à proximité. Riza alla se planter devant sa fenêtre, qui donnait sur la caserne.

" Savoir que j'ai ça sous le nez me file la nausée." confia la blonde.

" M'est avis que ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui t'attends cet après-midi." fit Mina avec justesse.

" En effet. Je vais devoir tuer des gens qui ne le méritent pas."

Encore, pensa-t-elle. Riza appuya la tête contre la vitre. Vivement qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle.


	7. Massacre allemand

**Allez, la suite. Contente que ça vous plaise. Voyons voir si notre Riza tiens le choc dans ce monde de barbares. Merci pour les reviews ! **

* * *

Riza venait de vivre un après-midi des plus éprouvants. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes quand elle revint à l'hôtel. Mina était obligée de la soutenir. Riza s'assit sur le lit. Elle resta un moment le regard dans le vague, et finit par éclater en sanglots. Le lieutenant entendait encore les coups de feu et les cris de panique des déportés. Riza ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas craquer plus tôt. Mina resta à côté d'elle, les mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Même elle n'avait eu à vivre ça, prenant généralement ses victimes par surprise. Petit à petit, les sanglots de la blonde cessèrent.

" Ce n'est pas possible d'être à ce point inhumain !" dit-elle.

Riza prit un mouchoir. Elle avait connu la guerre pourtant, mais le confit d'Ishbal n'avait pas atteint une telle barbarie. Quand Riza avait affronté ces combattants, ils étaient armés pour commencer, et on ne les avait pas envoyé dans des camps pour mourir. Riza essuya ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Dire qu'elle allait devoir subir ça pendant un moment encore ! Et dire aussi que son autre moi aimait ce genre de passe-temps !

Riza avait aperçut la pierre philosophale des nazis. Elle n'était pas aussi grosse que celle de son monde. Le lieutenant se disait que puisque c'était suite à un contact avec cette pierre qu'elle avait atterri ici, un autre pourait lui permettre de rentrer. Si toutefois elle parvenait à ouvrir un passage.

Pendant ce temps-là, Roy et Jean revenaient des courses. Riza était partie la veille, et le chef du réseau se sentait triste. Tout à coup, ils virent un attroupement devant un immeuble. Des gars sortaient en tenant une civière couvret d'un drap blanc. Le vent soufflait.

" Un meurtre ?" fit Jean.

" On dirait bien." répondit Roy.

Le vent souffla plus fort, et le drap blanc s'envola dévoilant la victime. Roy laissa tomber ses filets. Jean resta bouche bée. Sur la civière se trouvait une femme blonde au visage connu pour tout deux.

" Non ... non pas elle ..." souffla Roy.

Les gars mirent la civière dans une ambulance.

" RIIIZAAAA !" hurla Roy en se précipitant.

Mais l'ambulance démarra, et il ne put que courir après. Jean le rejoignit.

" Riza ... elle est morte ... ma Riza est morte ..." articula Roy.

" Viens il faut qu'on rentre." dit Jean.

Il lui donna ses filets de guerre, et tous deux rentrèrent. Roy s'enferma dans sa chambre, et laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Jean annonça la nouvelle aux autres, qui furent peinés. Après avoir éliminé le traître qui menaçait la résistance, ils avaient fini par l'apprécier. Roy lui, se jura de faire payer ce crime aux nazis. C'était de leur faute si Riza était morte. Ils allaient le payer au prix fort.

" Mon ange ... ma petite Riza, je te promet que ton meurtre ne restera pas impuni." dit-il.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les résistants de Roy s'attaquèrent à nombre de convois allemands. Et à chaque fois, leur chef les massacrait. Cet accès de violence les étonna, car ça ne lui resemblait vraiment pas.

" Roy bon sang arrête ! Tu t'abaisse à leur niveau là ! " fit Breda en l'éloignant d'un soldat sur lequel il cognait depuis un moment.

" Justement ! Qu'ils comprennent leur douleur, ça leur fera pas de mal ! " répliqua Roy en se dégageant.

Jean et Breda échangèrent un regard. Le chagrin dû à la perte de la femme qu'il aimait le conduisait à cette extrémité, mais en même temps, ils n'avaient jamais autant lutté contre l'occupant. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il perde le nord.

* * *

Naturellement, les nazis entendirent parler d'eux et décidèrent de réagir. Les représailles allaient être terribles.

" _Il faut absolument empêcher ça. Les Allemands projettent d'attaquer un petit village proche de celui où se trouve Roy et sa bande. Je dois le prévenir en vitesse._" pensa Riza.

De retour à l'hôtel, elle informa Mina de ses intentions. La jeune fille fut également d'accord.

" Reste à trouver comment lui faire parvenir le message. Nous ne pouvons pas quitter le quartier sans éveiller l'attention." rappela Mina.

" Je sais. Sauf si on fait ça de nuit."

Riza griffona le message en vitesse. Le soir venu, elle sortit de l'hôtel à vélo et fit route vers le maquis des résistants. Pour y voir, le lieutenant avait noué une lampe au guidon de son vélo. Après avoir longuement pédalé, elle arriva dans le sentier qui conduisait au repaire des résistants. Riza abandonna son vélo dans un fourré, et se dirigea à pied vers la ferme, plus précisément du côté de la chambre de Roy. Il n'était pas à l'étage, ça facilitait la tâche de la blonde.

Riza ouvrit la fenêtre, et coinça son message dedans. Théoriquement, Roy ne pouvait pas le manquer. Elle referma doucement la fenêtre, et retourna à son vélo. Riza pédala aussi qu'à l'aller pour rentrer à son hôtel. Les rayons du soleil tirèrent Roy de son sommeil, le jour suivant. Le brun se leva encore endormi, et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre. Il vit alors une feuille pliée en deux coincée dans la fenêtre.

Roy fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit les volets pour pouvoir lire. Il déplia ensuite la feuille.

" _Les nazis vont attaquer le village de Ste Marie-des-anges dans deux jours, en représailles de vos actions. Tenez-vous prêts. Signé R.H._" lut-il.

R.H ? Comme ... comme Riza Hawkeye ? Impossible elle était morte ! Pourtant ces initiales ... Roy avait un doute. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne soit pas décédée en fin de compte ? Il l'avait pourtant vue sur la civière l'autre jour, et la pâleur de sa peau ne laissait aucun doute. Quoi qu'il en soit, Roy décida de prendre ce message au sérieux. Il s'habilla, et se rendit dans la salle à manger pour informer ses compagnons de la nouvelle.

" Tu crois vraiment que c'est elle ?" demanda Kain.

" Je l'espère vivement. Deux jours, ça fait un peu juste pour s'organiser. Je vais immédiatement contacter d'autres réseaux." répondit Roy.

Il regarda une dernière fois le message, et s'installa pour déjeuner. Il mangea rapidement du reste. Ceci fait, Roy se rendit dans une imprimerie où on l'on éditait les journaux de la résistance. Il trouva l'imprimeur, et lui expliqua son cas.

" Entendu, je vais faire passer un avis codé." répondit-il.

" Bien, moi je peux contacter un autre chef de résistance." annonça Roy.

Roy se sauva, pour aller trouver Grégoire. Quand il sut toute l'affaire il hocha la tête :

" Compte sur nous."

" Merci."

Le message de Roy fur passé dans divers journaux. Il reçut bientôt des réponses de quatre autres maquis environnants. Avec le sien et celui de Grégoire cela faisait six en tout. Ils pourraient défendre le village. Roy mit également au courant le maire du coin de la visite des nzais. Il savait pour le connaître que celui-ci n'était pas un partisan de ces barbares.

" Je te remercie de nous prévenir. Ici il y a des collabos comme partout, mais une bonne majorité déteste ces foutus nazis. Ils prendront les armes sans hésiter." répondit le maire.

" Nous nous posterons aux alentours. Laissez-les entrer dans le village, on les prendra en tenaille. Ah, il devrait en principe y avoir une jeune femme blonde avec eux. Surtout ne la blessez pas, elle est de notre côté." prévint Roy.

" Une espionne ? D'accord, je ferais passer l'info."

Roy le remercia, et retourna à son maquis. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Riza apprit comme elle s'en doutait qu'elle ferait partie de l'expédition. Pourvu que Roy aie prit son avertissement au sérieux ... autrement le village courait au massacre. Les nazis partirent à la date prévue, de bonne heure le matin. Le trajet se déroula sans incident, et ils entrèrent au village. Une sentinelle des résistants donna le signal d'approche. Le maire vint à la rencontre des soldats allemands. D'un coup d'oeil il repéra Riza.

" Nous venons pour un recensement. Rassemblez vos gens sur la place publique. annonça le nazi.

" Bien, je vais sonner la cloche de l'église, ils comprendront." répondit le maire.

" Nous les attendrons là-bas." continua le soldat.

Le maire s'éloigna, et réprima un sourire. C'est ça les gars, attendez-nous là-bas, pensait-il. Il sonna la cloche de l'église, alertant par là-même les résistants qui commencèrent à se rapprocher.

" Hé ..." fit un nazi en voyant les villageois arriver.

" Quoi ?" demanda son supérieur.

" C'est normal qu'ils soient armés ?"

Le chef de l'expédition observa les villageois. Maisn oui, ils étaient armés ! Et ils les encerclaient en plus. Le soldat comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait.

" C'est un piège ! Feu à volonté !" ordonna-t-il.

En entendant ça les villageois ouvrirent le feu les premiers. Riza s'était arrangé se pour se retrouver cachée par les soldats. Hélas, elle savait que d'autres allaient rappliquer. Ca ne fit pas un pli : une escouade arriva, à bord d'un camion pourvu d'une mitrailleuse. Heureusement, les résistants déboulèrent au même moment et canardèrent les nazis dans le camions.

" Ils sont trop nombreux ! On doit se replier !" lança Riza.

Elle avait sortit une arme et faisait exprès de manquer ses cibles. Chacun étant occupé à sauver sa peau cela passa inaperçu..

" REPLI !" s'exclama le S.S.

Les soldats allemands otbempérèrent tout en continuant à tirer.

" Ils se dirigent vers l'église ! On va pouvoir se faire du nazi grillé !" exulta un villageois.

Les villageois coincèrent les portes de l'église. Certains allumèrent des chiffons enfoncés dans des bouteilles d'alcool. Puis ils les balancèrent dans l'église.

" Arrêtez ! Notre alliée est là-dedans !" s'exclama Roy en accourant.

" Oh merde ! Je l'avais oubliée celle-là !"

" Espèce de crétin ! Si jamais elle meurt à cause de vous je vous abats comme des lapins !" jura Roy.

Des explosions retentirent, puis ce furent des cris. L'église brûlait et elle brûlait bien. Avec tout le bois et le papier qu'il y avait dedans, quoi de plus normal.

" NOOOON ! RIIIIZAAAAA !" hurla Roy en se précipitant vers l'église.

Falman et Kain le retinrent.

" Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Tu veux brûler toi aussi ?" fit Vato.

" Elle a besoin de moi ! Lâchez-moi je dois aller l'aider !" fit Roy en se débattant.

Ils perçurent ensuite un bruit de vitre cassée. Roy profita de la distraction de ses compagnons pour se libérer. Il alla voir sur le côté. Riza était là, par terre inconsciente. Des soldats tentèrent de sortir, et il les abattit un par un. Quand les flammes apparurent à la fenêtre, il lâcha son fusil pour se précipiter vers Riza. Roy la souleva dans ses bras, et revint vers les autres.

" Venez, on va l'amener chez le docteur." fit le maire en approchant.

Roy le suivit au pas de course. Une fois chez le docteur, il la déposa délicatement sur un lit. Elle était vivante, il avait peine à le croire. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveux pour qu'il ne la perde. Roy prit un linge qu'il trempa dans un bol apporté par le docteur. Ensuite, il mouilla doucement le visage de la jeune femme.

" Hmmm ..." gémit-elle en tournant la tête.

Riza ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir Roy penché sur elle. Il lui sembla qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

" Coucou." dit-il doucement.

" T'as eu mon message." sourit-elle.

" Oui. Tu as sauvé une centaine de vies."

" On ne sait pas comment vous remercier d'ailleurs." fit le maire.

" Ce n'est pas la peine, je me devais de réagir." répondit Riza.

" On va vous laisser vous reposer, vous l'avez bien mérité." annonça le docteur.

Lui et le maire quittèrent la pièce. Riza se redressa.

" En arrivant j'ai eu peur que tu ne ... mmph !" commença-t-elle.

Roy venait de la bâillonner d'un baiser. Le rythme cardiaque de Riza s'accéléra considérablement quand elle sentit la langue du brun caresser la sienne. Elle savoura ce baiser, avant que Roy ne l'interrompe.

" Ma Riza ... j'ai cru que tu étais morte." murmura-t-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

" Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

" Eh bien, en revenant du marché avec Jean, on t'as vue passer sur une civière, recouverte d'un drap blanc." raconta Roy.

" Ah oui ! En fait ce n'était pas moi, mais un agent nazi qui me ressemblait furieusement. J'ai pris sa place pour en savoir plus sur leur nouvelle arme." expliqua Riza.

" Leur nouvelle arme ?" répéta Roy en s'écartant.

" Voui. Quelque chose de très puissant. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je gère la situation."

" Tu as infiltré l'ennemi ... c'est très risqué ça ma puce. Trop risqué même, j'aimerais autant que tu abandonne." fit Roy en lui caressant la joue.

" C'est hors de question. Ils m'ont vue, et surtout cette ... arme comme ils disent, va me permettre de rentrer chez moi." répliqua Riza.

" Chez toi ? Tu prétends encore venir d'un autre monde." releva Roy.

" Je ne prétends pas j'affirme."

Roy soupira, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Riza était un peu perdue : elle avait rêvé des années durant de ce moment, et quand il arrivait enfin c'était dans un autre monde avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas son colonel. Qui dit mieux en matière d'ironie ?

Roy descendit dans le cou, et l'enlaça. Riza rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui offrir sa gorge. Il la fit s'allonger doucement, et poursuivit ses caresses. Riza passa une main dans la crinière brune avec un soupir de plaisir. Son esprit lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser aller trop loin. La rupture risquait d'être douloureuse. Mais une autre voix lui soufflait qu'une telle occasion ne se reproduirait sans doute jamais. Et puis elle le désirait tant ... Riza se tendit vers lui quand il passa une main sous son haut.

" _Hmmmh ... je ne devrais pas ... sachant que je vais partir bientôt je peux pas le laisser continuer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! J'en rêve depuis toujours. Puis il a une odeur si attirante, et ses caresses me font frissonner quelque chose de mignon._" pensa-t-elle les yeux clos.

Roy s'attaquait à présent aux boutons de son chemisier, et enfin sa peau qu'il goûta avec gourmandise. Là, plus question pour Riza d'écouter la voix de la raison. Elle fut incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au plaisir qui affluait par vagues. A part peut-être lui rendre ses caresses ...


	8. Gardons l'espoir

**Notre Roy adoré qui a toujours le moral en berne ... et ma fic qui approche de sa fin. Mais pleurez pas, y'a trois songsfics en attente et la nouvelle est bien avancée. Merci pour vos reviews ! Bizz à tout le monde ! **_

* * *

_

_Central_

" Alors ?" demanda Roy en entrant dans la bibliotèque.

Edward et Alphonse y étudiaient depuis des jours, recherchant comment ouvrir la Porte et permettre à Riza de rentrer.

" Alors ... je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen." répondit Ed en le regardant.

Roy soupira. Les frères Elric lui avaient parlé de la Porte, et de quelle manière l'ouvrir. Par transmutation humaine. Ce qui était inconcevable, pour eux comme pour le militaire. Alors, Ed avait eu l'idée de chercher dans les livres, qui lui avaient apporté des réponses jusqu'ici. Hélas, il semblerait que ce soit la seule et unique façon d'y avoir accès.

" Ce n'est pas possible. Être obligé d'en arriver là ..." dit Roy.

" Je sais, c'est horrible. Mais même si on le voulait, il y a un autre problème. " dit Al.

" Lequel ?" interrogea Roy.

" Comment être sûr que l'on va rejoindre le lieutenant ? Et si on y parvient, combien de temps la Porte va-t-elle rester ouverte ?"

" Et si elle se referme, pourrons-nous l'ouvrir à nouveau ?" ajouta Ed.

Roy sentit son moral faire un plongeon spectaculaire. Déjà que depuis la disparition de Riza, il était au plus bas ... là il touchait le fonds et creusait. Roy se laissa tomber sur une chaise, accablé de chagrin. Il commençait à croire qu'il ne reverrait jamais son cher lieutenant. Cette constatation lui était insupportable.

Ed le regarda, un peu étonné de le voir montrer à ce point ses sentiments. Le blond se leva, et s'approcha de lui.

" Vous en faites pas, on va trouver une solution. Je vous promets qu'on va la ramener." dit-il.

" Merci Ed, merci beaucoup." répondit Roy.

Il se leva, lui donna une claque sur l'épaule et sortit de la bibliothèque. Roy se dirigea vers les toilettes. Là, il entra dans une cabine, rabattit la lunette et se laissa choir. Les larmes lui picotèrent les yeux, et sa gorge le serrait douloureusement. Mais Roy refusait de pleurer. Les hommes ne pleuraient pas.

Le colonel lutta donc comme il pouvait contre son chagrin qui menaçait de le submerger à tout instant. Au bout de longues minutes, il parvint à se calmer. Roy sortit de la cabine, et alla se refraîchir le visage. Il observa son reflet quelques instants. Ses yeux dévoilaient une infinie tristesse.

" Hawkeye ..." murmura-t-il.

* * *

_France._

Riza ouvrit les yeux. Elle était blottie contre Roy, endormi lui aussi. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Puis la vérité lui revient en mémoire :

" _OO_ ! _J'ai ... couché ... avec ... Roy Mustang. Wow._"

Bon d'accord ce n'était pas son supérieur dans ce monde, mais quand même ! Riza décida de se lever et de s'habiller. Dehors, les villageois avaient repris leurs activités normales. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire. Le lieutenant passa devant l'horloge de la mairie. Trois heures de l'après-midi. Son ventre lui fit savoir qu'elle avait très faim.

" _Super ! J'ai pas un rond et je crève la dalle !_" songea-t-elle.

Chez le docteur, Roy sentit à travers son sommeil qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

" Riza ?" appela-t-il en levant la tête.

Vite il s'habilla, et chercha la jeune femme. Elle n'était plus dans le cabinet. L'inquiétude commença à le gagner. Elle n'était pas déjà partie tout de même ? Roy sortit, et observa chaque passant. Pas de tête blonde. De plus en plus inquiet, il marcha d'un pas vif dans les ruelles. Il la trouva enfin, plantée devant la mairie, regardant l'horloge comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu. Roy s'approcha de Riza et la prit par la taille.

" Tu es là ! J'ai eu peur que tu soit partie !" di-il en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure blonde.

" Hein ? Ah non, pas encore." répondit Riza.

" Ne me refais plus jamais ça d'accord ?" reprit-il en la faisant pivoter vers lui.

Le ventre de Riza répondit à sa place.

" Tu meurs de faim on dirait. Allez viens, j'ai un ami ici qui nous offrira sûrement le couvert." dit-il en la prenant par la main.

" Non merci, je digère mal les assiettes." fit Riza.

Roy éclata de rire, et la serra contre lui. L'ami de Roy leur offrit bien volontiers le déjeuner. Riza observa la petite famille en souriant. C'était là ce qu'on pouvait appeler un foyer chaleureux : un petit garçon et sa soeur jouant avec le chien, pendant que les adultes discutaient gaiement entre eux. Mais cette scène de bonheur lui rappela bientôt qu'elle n'était pas à sa place ici. Son foyer à elle se trouvait dans un autre monde, et même si elle n'avait qu'un chien il lui manquait.

Riza se demanda soudain qui s'occupait de Black Hayate. Kain Fuery probablement.

" Ca va ma puce ? Tu es bien sombre tout à coup." demanda Roy à mi-voix en lui prenant la main.

" Oh ce n'est rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées." répondit Riza en souriant.

L'arrivée du plat principal fit diversion. La jeune femme repartit donc dans ses songes. Malgré qu'elle se sente bien avec Roy, surtout qu'ils entamaient une relation, Riza voulait rentrer chez elle.

" _Mon Roy, le vrai pour moi, se trouve de l'autre côté de cette porte. Tout ce que je connais est là-bas. Mais comment y retourner ? _" se demandait-elle.

Le repas terminé, Roy ramena Riza à son Q.G. Mais cette dernière savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle reste.

" Je sais oui. Mais que va-tu trouver comme excuse ?" demanda Roy.

" Je dirais que vous m'avez capturée. Il va falloir rendre ça crédible c'est tout."

" C'est-à-dire ?"

" Quelques bleus par-ci par-là, des vêtements déchirés et le tour est joué."

" ... question : qui va te faire ces bleus ?" questionna Roy.

" Avis aux âmes charitables !" lança-t-elle.

Mouais. Mais c'était nécessaire, autrement les nazis la soupçonnerait et sa vie serait en danger. Toutefois, Roy refusa catégoriquement de lever la main sur elle, même si c'était pour la bonne cause. Riza eut du mal à convaincre un des gars de le faire. Finalement, elle arriva non sans mal à persuader Kain de le faire.

" Pardon." dit-il.

" Ce n'est rien, puisque je te le demande." répondit Riza.

" Oui mais quand même ..."

" Vas-y te dis-je !" coupa-t-elle.

Kain déglutit, et lui flanqua un coup de poing après moult hésitations.

" Recommence." demanda Riza en revenant.

Kain soupira, et la frappa à nouveau. Le lieutenant se regarda dans un miroir, et fronça les sourcils, insatisfaites du résultat.

" Tu cogne comme une fillette ! Je vais te montrer."

Elle lui flanqua un coup qui l'envoya au tapis.

" Pigé ? A ton tour." dit-elle.

Cette fois, plus d'hésitation de la part de Fuery. Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait le visage couvert de bleus. Riza déchira ses vêtements, et les tacha de sang.

" Parfait. Je peux y aller." dit-elle en contemplant le résultat dans un psyché.

" Sois prudente d'accord ?" fit Roy derrière elle.

" Si je ne l'étais pas je ne serais pas dans cet état." répliqua-t-elle en faisant volte-face.

Roy l'embrassa, et la laissa partir à contrecoeur. Riza regagna donc la caserne nazie. Vu son état, son histoire passa comme une lettre à la poste. En plus, ils la félicitèrent d'avoir réussi à s'échapper. Black Star s'occupa de la soigner.

" Alors ? Ton plan a marché ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Impeccable." répondit Riza en esquissant un sourire.

Quand l'adolescente eut terminé ses soins, Riza reprit le dossier traitant de la pierre philosophale pour faire le point.

" _Récapitulons. Chez moi je suis tombée nez-à-nez avec le créateur de ce truc. On s'est bagarré, il l'a activée et j'ai atterri ici. Donc, c'est grâce à cette pierre que la Porte s'est ouverte. Si je veux pouvoir rentrer, il faut que j'utilise celle qu'ont créés les nazis. Mais elle mieux gardée qu'un coffre rempli d'or, ça va être coton de l'approcher, même pour moi._" se dit-elle.

Riza soupira. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait si dur de rentrer chez elle.

Elle continua à lire le dossier, espérant y trouver une solution. La blonde songea que si les Allemands venaient à apprendre l'existence de son monde, ils voudraient certainement l'envahir. Hors de question qu'elle leur dise quoi que ce soit. Riza n'eut pas le loisir de tout relire : elle devait se rendre dans le bâtiment secret où la pierre philosophale était en cours de fabrication.

Etant connue de toute la bâtisse, Riza passa le barrage de sécurité sans problème, Black Star ne la quittant pas. Le lieutenant avait décrété qu'elle serait son garde du corps. Personne n'y avait vu d'objection. Riza arriva en face du rubis. Il avait bien grossi depuis son arrivée. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant au goût des Allemands.

" Il manque encore quelques dizaines de centimètres avant que l'on passe à la phase activation." déclara Archer.

" L'alchimie ... j'ai toujours pensé que ça n'existait pas." dit Riza.

" Moi aussi. Mais cette pierre en est la preuve contraire. Je suis sûr en tout cas que vous trouverez comment la faire fonctionner."

" _Je l'espère. Sinon je suis mal._" pensa la jeune femme.

Riza se dit également que ses essais pourraient lui servir de couverture pour trouver comment ouvrir la Porte. Si elle était la seule affectée à cette tâche ce serait parfait. L'espoir était revenu.

* * *

_Central._

Si Riza avait retrouvé un espoir de rentrer chez elle, ce n'était pas le cas de ses amis. Eux ne voyaient pas comment ouvrir le passage sans transmutation humaine. Et puis, pour être sûr de pouvoir la ramener, il faudrait qu'elle soit à proximité de l'ouverture. Encore un problème, sans parler de celui qu'Ed venait de se rappeler. Un détail et non des moindres.

" De quoi s'agit-il ?" interrogea le colonel.

" Ca s'appelle le droit de passage, ou le prix à payer pour sa transgression. Vous savez déjà ce que j'ai dû payer pour la transmutation ratée de ma mère, et pour reprendre mon petit frère." répondit Ed en touchant sa prothèse métallique.

Roy pâlit. Mon dieu ! Riza avait-elle été mutilée lors du passage ? Et si c'était le cas, devait-il lui infliger la même souffrance pour la ramener ? Lui se sentait prêt à payer pour qu'elle lui revienne. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute si Riza avait disparu. Mais qu'elle paie pour son erreur ... pas question.

" Est-ce que ... Riza ... doit payer pour passer elle aussi ?" demanda-t-il.

" On l'ignore. Elle n'a pas demandé à traverser la Porte. Ce n'est pas elle non plus qui l'a ouverte. Donc, on peut supposer qu'elle n'a pas subi de dommages. Mias ça reste du domaine de la supposition." répondit Al.

Roy se sentit un peu mieux. Que Riza soit saine et sauve était le principal. Seulement, le problème n'était pas réglé pour autant. En effet, s'ils voulaient la ramener ils allaient devoir verser un tribut à la Porte. Un tribut de sang qui plus est. Edward avait déjà tant versé, et Al aussi, Roy ne pouvait pas les laisser souffrir encore plus.

" Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire : si un ... paiment est nécessaire, je m'en chargerais. Je vous demande simplement de m'aider à ouvrir la Porte." annonça-t-il.

" Quoi ? Non mais vous plaisantez ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !" s'exclama Alphonse.

" Je ne peux pas vous laisser payer avec moi. Vous l'avez assez fait." répondit Roy.

" Sauf que tous ceux qui sont impliqués dans la réalisation d'une transmutation paient, qu'ils le veulent ou non." souligna Edward.

" Non: si j'ai bien compris votre histoire, les payeurs sont ceux qui lancent la trasnmutation." rectifia Mustang.

" Non non non. Sachant ce que ça nous a coûté, on ne peut décemment pas vous laisser vous occuper de ça." reprit Ed.

" Mais on a pas le choix. C'est la seule façon de ramener Riza chez nous. Et puisque c'est de ma faute si on en est là, il est normal que ce soit moi qui paye."

" Ce n'est pas de votre faute, et vous le savez." fit Al.

" Bien sûr que si. Si je ne l'avais pas laissée s'éloigner, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé." contredit Roy.

" Colonel, je comprends votre point de vue, je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que vous ressentez. Tout comme je le suis pour savoir que le prix à donner est trop lourd pour que je reste là les bras croisés." continua Edward.

" Et que dois-je faire selon toi ? Laisser tomber ?" s'énerva Roy.

" Bien sûr que non ! Nous avons besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour trouver la meilleure solution possible !"

Roy soupira, fatigué de toute cette histoire. Plus le temps passait et moins il voyait comment retrouver la femme qu'il aimait. L'espoir s'amenuisait jour après jour, quoi qu'en disent les frères Elric.


	9. Rentrons à la maison

**Alli, je résiste pas à l'envie de vous mettre la fin. Pour le reste de joyeusetés, on verra ce soir, si tout le monde ils sont sages. OK , Allez, bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

_

_Central_

Un mois et demi. Il avait passé un mois et deux semaines sans son lieutenant. Roy se demandait encore comment il arrivait à supporter ça. En tout cas, son amour pour elle s'en trouvait renforcé. Roy aimait Riza, et il allait tout faire pour la ramener. Quitte à donner un voire plusieurs de ses membres. Hayate vint comme chaque soir l'accueillir quand il rentrait. Le colonel avait tenu à le récupérer. Le chien était le seul lien avec Hawkeye, comme une part d'elle.

" Salut bonhomme. Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ? " demanda Roy en se mettant à la hauteur du chien.

" Wof ! _Non. Et maman, tu me la ramène quand ? _"

Roy caressa le toutou, qui posa deux pattes sur sa cuisse et lui lécha consciensieusement le visage. Hayate était la seule chose capable de le faire sourire à présent. Le colonel se leva ensuite, pour lui donner sa pâtée. Puis il se servit son dîner. Ensuite, Roy se rendit au salon pour lire son journal. Hayate le suivit, et l'interrogea du regard pour monter sur le canapé.

" Allez grimpe." dit Roy en tapotant le siège.

Le chien ne se fit pas prier, et s'installa à moitié sur ses genoux. Une fois sa lecture terminée, Roy replia le journal et caressa le chien pensivement. Hayate lui léchait la main de temps à autre. Roy lui, finissait par se confier à l'animal qui lui prêtait toujours une oreille attentive, et lui répondait.

" Tu sais Hayate, je vais me répéter mais ta maîtresse me manque horriblement. Moi et les p'tiots on n'arrive pas à se décider pour ouvrir cette saleté de Porte. Il faut dire que cette histoire de péage, comme Al le dit, nous freine considérablement. Sans parler du fait que nous ne sommes pas sûrs à cent pour cent de la trouver, même si on l'ouvre." raconta Roy.

Hayate émit un couinement désolé. Le colonel reporta ses yeux sombres sur lui.

" Ouais je sais. C'est pénible comme situation. Mais je crois que j'ai assez tergiversé. Je vais ouvrir cette Porte et aller chercher Riza, où qu'elle se trouve et quel que soit le prix à payer. Tu va me dire que j'aurais dû faire ça depuis des jours, et t'as pas tort."

" _Hé ho ! Je suis pas sadique non plus ! Moi non plus j'aurais pas envie de perdre une patte ou autre ! _" pensa Hayate.

" Mais je vais la ramener. Je me le suis juré." continua Roy.

" _Je sais j'étais là. Bon, c'est pas que cette discussion m'ennuie, mais si ça continue y va me faire hurler à la mort. Voyons si je peux nous remonter le moral._"

Hayate sauta à bas du divan, pour aller chercher un frisbee qu'il présenta à Roy. Le colonel sourit. L'animal faisait tout pour qu'il se sente mieux. Exactement comme sa maîtresse. Roy prit donc le disque, et le lança au chien qui l'attrapa au vol. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant une heure. L'humeur du brun s'en trouva considérablement améliorée.

" Allez suffit ! Je vais me coucher." décréta Roy.

" Wouf ? "

" Oui, toi aussi."

Hayate alla donc reposer son frisbee dans le panier contenant ses jouets, avant d'aller dans celui qui lui tenait lieu de lit. Roy se toiletta, enfila son pyjama et se coucha à son tour. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit un mouvement sur son lit, et quelque chose de doux soulever son bras pour se glisser en dessous.

Roy sourit. Hayate attendait toujours qu'il éteigne la lumière pour venir se coucher à côté de lui.

" _Riza va penser que je lui donne de mauvaises habitudes._" songea-t-il.

Tant pis. Roy se rapprocha du chien, imaginant ( !!!!) qu'il s'agissait de Riza.

* * *

_France._

Riza se leva, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée de prise de tête. Faire fonctionner la pierre philosophale s'était avérée plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. En réalité, elle avait rapidement trouvé comment faire, mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons Riza retardait l'ouverture. Et il lui fallait trouver comment ouvrir la Porte sans que les nazis le remarquent.

" Je pourrais essayer l'alchimie. Après tout j'ai les connaissances nécessaires." dit-elle à Black Star tout en se brossant.

" Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire cette histoire de monde parallèle." répondit l'adolescente.

" Je sais, Roy non plus. Vous verrez bien quand je ne serais plus là."

" Tu compte l'abandonner ? Et moi aussi ?" demanda Mina en se présentant à la porte de la salle de bain.

Riza soupira, et finit de nouer ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

" Je ne vous abandonne pas. Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi, mais ma place est parmi les miens." répondit Riza.

Elle rangea sa brosse et quitta la pièce. Mina ne savait plus quoi penser. Quelques instants plus tard, toutes deux se présentèrent sur leur lieu de travail. Le lieutenant avait son idée pour ouvrir ce passage. Auparavant, elle aurait une dernière chose à faire. Tout en travaillant sur l'activation de la pierre, Riza peaufinait mentalement son plan. Il lui faudrait agir dans ce monde, mais aussi dans le sien. Car elle pensait que la pierre s'y trouvait encore.

"_ S'ils l'ont déplacée, qui sait où je vais atterrir._" pensa-t-elle.

Peu importe, le plus dur serait fait. Si Riza ne se pose pas à Central, gagner la cité ne sera pas compliqué. Tout à son idée, elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Le grand soir comme elle l'appelait arriva vite. Une fois sortie de chez elle, Riza entreprit de rejoindre la base des résistants dirigés par Roy. Ce dernier entendit frapper doucement à sa fenêtre. Il se leva et alla voir.

" Riza ma chérie !" s'exclama-t-il en la découvrant.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre, et l'aida à grimper. Ceci fait, il l'embrassa longuement.

" Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?" demanda Roy.

" Ecoute ... j'ai quelque chose à te montrer." dit-elle.

Son ton un peu charginé l'alarma. Riza sortit par la fenêtre, pendant qu'il s'habillait. Roy la rejoignit, et attrapa un vélo auquel il attacha une lampe torche. Puis il suivit la blonde sur la route sombre. Riza le fit entrer dans la bâtisse après avoir assomé et ligoté deux gardes. Roy se demandait toujours ce qu'elle voulait qu'il voie. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent dans une salle où trônait la pierre philosophale. Black Star les attendaient à côté.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Roy en découvrant le caillou.

" La nouvelle arme des nazis. Elle devrait leur conférer la victoire sur vous tous. Je vais tenter de s'expliquer le plus clairement possible ce que c'est exactement." répondit Riza.

* * *

_Central._

De leur côté, Roy et les frères Elric avaient décidé de passer à l'action. Précisons qu'il faisait jour dans leur monde. Les voilà donc de retour dans cette ville disparue par l'avidité d'un de ses habitants. Roy avait fait en sorte que personne ne connaisse l'existence de la pierre philosophale à cet endroit. A force de réfléchir, Ed s'était que peut-être la pierre permettait de passer outre le droit de passage.

" En effet, ça se pourrait bien." dit Roy à la fin de sa théorie.

" Il va de soi qu'Al et moi en profiterons ensuite pour retrouver ce que nous avons perdu." crut-il bon de préciser.

" Evidemment. Dès que Riza sera de retour parmi nous, tu pourras en disposer comme bon te semble." reprit le colonel.

Le trio arriva au bord du trou. Al avait transmuté une trappe couverte par une bonne couche de terre, afin que les curieux ne viennent pas contrarier leur plan. Roy déroula une corde, qu' Edward attacha à un piquet planté pas loin. L'alchimiste blond descendit le premier, suivit de Roy et d'Al. L'alchimiste de flamme se chargea d'allumer les torches environnantes. Puis tous trois s'avancèrent vers la salle où se trouvait la pierre légendaire.

" Bien. Vous êtes prêts à ouvrir cette Porte les enfants ?" demanda Roy.

" Ce n'est pas que j'ai vraiment envie de revoir ce truc, mais on ne peut pas laisser le lieutenant là-dedans." dit Al.

" C'est clair ! Bon, on y va." décida Edward.

* * *

_France_

Roy avait écouté l'histoire de Riza jusqu'au bout. Il restait encore sceptique, aussi lui fit-elle une démonstration en transmutant une lance comme celle que faisait parfois apparaître Edward.

" Alors ... tu disais la vérité à propos de cet autre monde." dit-il.

" Oui. Et ... aujourd'hui je dois rentrer chez moi. Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est pour qu'ensuite tu détruise la pierre, et pour te dire adieur aussi." continua Riza.

Roy sentit son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine comme une pierre. Lui qui n'était pas tombé amoureux depuis des mois, voilà que l'élue de son coeur devait le quitter. Ca le rendait très triste, mais en même temps il la comprenait.

" Je ne veux pas que tu parte." dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

" Je sais oui. Sache que je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de coeur, mais je dois rentrer."

Roy la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il put. Riza lui rendit son étreinte assortie d'un baiser langoureux. La jeune femme étreignit ensuite Black Star.

" Porte-toi bien ma petite, et sauve-toi loin des nazis." lui dit-elle.

La tueuse hocha la tête. Riza la relâcha, et se dirigea vers la pierre philosophale. Si sa théorie était exacte, elle serait bientôt chez elle. Riza posa les mains dessus, et sentit l'énergie incroyable du joyau se répandre en elle. Le lieutenant lança une transmutation. Elle se retrouva l'instant d'après devant la fameuse porte.

" Hé toi ! Ramène-moi dans MON monde !" lança-t-elle.

Les deux battants s'ouvrirent, dévoilant les yeux et les éclats d'enfants. Les bras noirs vinrent ensuite s'enrouler autour d'elle et l'attirèrent à l'intérieur. Riza retrouva la lumière dorée ainsi que le bout du tunnel. De l'autre côté de la porte, dans son monde, Ed et Roy approchaient les mains de la pierre. Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler.

" C'est quoi ? Un tremblement de sous-terre ?" fit Al.

" Vaut mieux pas rester là !" dit Ed.

" Non pas maintenant non !" s'exclama Roy.

Néanmoins il suivit les garçons au-dehors. Ils s'éloignèrent le plus possible de la source du séisme. Il y eut une lumière d'or qui s'échappa du trou, en même temps que le tremblement s'accentuait , forçant les alchimistes à reculer davantage.

" YAOUCH ! Bon sang, pouvait pas me faire atterrir sur mes pieds non !" s'exclama Riza.

Le lieutenant venait en effet se scratcher comme une crêpe sur le sol. Elle se releva et épousseta la terre de ses vêtements. Tout à coup, elle entendit un grand cri :

" RIZA !"

En tournant la tête elle vit Roy foncer vers elle.

" Roy ! Euh colonel !" dit-elle contente.

Cela l'étonna de voir son supérieur courir vers elle. En même temps, ça lui faisait très plaisir. Il la serra dans ses bras à lui briser la colone.

" Waaaaaooouuuuuffff !" fit Riza.

" Riza ! Ma Riza, mon lieutenant ! Tu es là, tu es revenue !" s'exclama-t-il.

Ladite Riza rougissait de plus en plus. C'était tellement inattendu de se retrouver dans ses bras. Elle avait été dans ceux du Roy de l'autre monde, mais là c'était différent. C'était l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce dernier s'écarta pour la regarder.

" Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? " demanda-t-il inquiet.

" N-non ... tout va bien." dit-elle.

Roy lui tenait le visage entre les mains. Il ne tarda pas à le couvrir de baiser, n'arrangeant pas la couleur de teint de la jeune femme.

" Ma Riza à moi ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissée seule ce jour-là." reprit-il en la berçant.

" ..."

Riza aussi était heureuse de le revoir. Elle finit par le serrer contre elle à son tour, respirant avec bonheur son parfum. Roy l'escorta ensuite jusque chez elle.

" Hou ! Ca a besoin d'être aéré." constata-t-elle.

Elle se mit aussitôt en devoir d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres. Roy la regardait faire, les yeux brillants d'amour.

" WAAAH !" s'exclama Riza depuis le salon.

Roy accourut aussitôt :

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je suis en train de penser à la montagne de dossiers qui doit m'attendre sur mon bureau !" répondit Riza.

Roy la regarda cinq secondes, puis éclata de rire. Il rit à gorge déployée durant un moment, sous le regard surpris de sa subordonnée.

" Oh que c'est bon de te revoir, ma belle !" dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Hein quoi ? Ma belle ? C'est à moi qu'il parle, se demanda Riza.

" Et mon toutou il est où ?" reprit-elle en regardant partout.

" Chez moi. Je m'en suis occupé durant ton absence." répondit Roy, calmé.

" Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup." dit Riza agréablement surprise.

" Mais de rien voyons. Allez viens, on va aller le chercher."

Roy la prit par la main, re-bonjour la rougeur, et ils se rendirent chez lui. Hayate fit une fête monstre à Riza, qui le lui rendit bien sous le regard attendri de Roy.

Puis il alla prendre le panier du chien et celui de ses jouets, pendant qu'elle portait Hayate qui n'en finissait pas de lui faire des bisous. Le trio retourna donc chez Riza. Roy les laissa à contrecoeur. Il voulait rester le plus longtemps possible auprès de sa chère Riza, mais il devinait qu'elle avait besoin de se remettre.

Le lendemain, les retrouvailles joyeuses continuèrent au Q.G. La jeune femme leur raconta son aventure là-bas, sans préciser sa relation naissante avec le Roy de l'autre monde. Puis il fallut bien se remettre au travail. Sauf que ... le colonel préférait passer son temps à baver devant son lieutenant plutôt que de remplir ses dossiers. Et comme on s'en doute, lui et Riza restèrent le soir pour terminer la paperasse en retard.

" Je vois que certaines choses n'ont pas changés ici." fit-elle remarquer.

" Si tu veux savoir la vérité, je l'ai fait exprès. Tu pourras demander aux autres, j'arrivais à finir mon travail relativement dans les temps." répondit-il.

Oo ! Il l'avait fait exprès. Ben voyons. Riza demanda le pourquoi du comment en apportant une dernière pile, et vit son supérieur afficher un large sourire et se lever.

" C'est tout bête en fait, ma petite fleur." répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Gné ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Instinctivement Riza recula au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait.

" Si j'ai pris du retard disais-je, c'est pour qu'on puisse rester seuls tous les deux. Rien que toi et moi mon adorable lieutenant." continua Roy.

Riza reculait toujours, surprise de sa voix et de son regard tendre. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui serait un jour destiné, malgré ses plus secrètes espérances. La jeune femme finit par heurter son bureau, et se retrouva ainsi coincée. Roy se pencha, et appuya ses mains sur la table.

" Tu m'as tellement manqué ma Riza à moi." dit-il d'une voix gémissante.

" Ah ... ah bon ... euh ..." articula-t-elle.

Roy remarqua la tension de sa belle et plissa les yeux un instant.

" Je te fais peur ma mignonne ?" demanda-t-il.

" Peur moi ? Alors là pas du tout !" dit-elle d'un ton peu convaincant.

Roy s'éloigna d'elle légèrement.

" Ne t'en fais pas, je te ferais pas de mal. Tu me fais bien confiance non ?" demanda-t-il en caressant son visage.

Il lui prit également la main et l'embrassa. Riza ne savait plus où se mettre.

" Oui je ... je vous fait confiance. C'est juste que ... c'est ... si ..."

" Inattendu ?" compléta le colonel.

" Oui !"

" Moui je comprends. Mais en fait, je ... je voulais que tu sache que je tiens énormément à toi. Tout autant que j'ai besoin de toi. Ma puce." avoua Roy.

Houlà, vite une chaise avant que Riza ne tombe dans les pommes. Etait-elle bien revenue, ou bien la Porte lui faisait-elle vivre une illusion ? Elle se rappela le choc de son arrivée, et sut qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

" Je ne le savais pas." dit Riza à mi-voix.

" Et moi je n'en ai pas pris conscience assez tôt. En fait, j'ai réalisé ce que je ressentais le soir de ma rupture. Quand on s'est embrassé." reprit Roy.

Il semblait mal à l'aise maintenant. Que devait dire Riza alors.

" Donc ... si je voulais qu'on reste seuls ... c'est parce que ... - il inspira un grand coup - je voulais te dire que je t'aime."

Une bombe tombant à ce moment-là ne l'aurait pas davantage ébranlée. Riza fixa Roy pendant un loooong moment.

" Quoi ?" dit-elle.

" Je t'aime Riza. Je te jure que c'est vrai et profonds. J'ignore si tu va me croire, mais ce ne sont pas des mots que j'ai dit souvent. Même pas à mon ex. Je m'y était attaché, parce qu'elle te ressemblait. Un moment j'avais l'impression que c'était avec toi que je sortais. Nous avons rompu parce qu'elle a compris que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment." raconta Roy.

Riza vit qu'il était sincère. Elle voyait aussi qu'il avait peur qu'elle le rejette. Ce fut alors un vrai feu d'artifice dans son coeur. Riza lui attrapa le visage, et l'embrassa passionnément. D'abord surpris, Roy réagit avec ferveur.

" Je t'aime aussi Roy. Je t'aime depuis toujours." chuchota-t-elle.

Roy sourit de toutes ses dents, et l'embrassa à nouveau.


End file.
